


玉蝴蝶

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 民国风尝试，多盾多冬+叉冬出场的西皮有：叉（朗师哥）+ CA-2 冬（阿冬）A4盾 （四爷）+ 复3-4的🐺 （四奶奶）A4盾 （四爷）+ CA-3的🐻 （阿熊）A4盾 （四爷）+ CA-1的🦌 （阿詹）A4盾 （四爷）+ CA-1的🌹（若琳）🦁盾（罗杰仕）+ 复3-4的🐺 （四奶奶）CA-1盾（罗杰昰）+ CA-1的🦌 （阿詹）西皮混乱，当原创看问题也不大……嗯
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

罗四爷这辈子顶顶得意的事情，定是娶了罗四奶奶和后来的几房太太。

四奶奶是四爷出生前家里定下的亲事，倒比他大两岁，四爷小时候脾气倔得很，受不得出了门被小伙伴们指着鼻子笑话，跟在他后头唱“小娃娃，大老婆”，心里头对素未蒙面的未来四奶奶的怨恨就这么根深蒂固起来，巴不得亲事告吹。亲事自然是没有告吹的，罗家富甲一方，四爷的婚事自然是桩大事，花出去的银元多得数不清，至今人们提起罗四爷娶亲的盛事，仍要津津乐道那回唱了多少台戏、摆了多少席酒。四奶奶进了门儿，四爷那会儿才十七，梗着脖子不愿意拜堂，罗家大乱，四奶奶不耐烦了，自己掀了盖头，一双又大又亮的眼睛盯着四爷：罗暧愢，你爱拜不拜，老子没工夫和你啰嗦！

到如今四爷仍记得那一晃神间的惊艳，看着四奶奶大红盖头下白净的小脸儿，他忘记了自己对这桩婚事的抗拒，忘记了小小的心中承载的关于“小娃娃，大老婆”的耻辱，眼看着四奶奶转身要走，赶忙一把拉住，就稀里糊涂跪下，四奶奶倒还站着，他们俩拉拉扯扯，倒不像是拜天地拜高堂，倒像是四爷拜四奶奶。后来罗家人说也许就是因为这稀里糊涂的一拜，弄得四爷日后处处比四奶奶矮上一头、让他辖治了一辈子，竟应了小娃娃，大老婆的话头。

新婚夜晚在慌乱无知中度过，天明鸡叫前，四爷对四奶奶的情感已经从厌恶转化到了另一个极端。从四奶奶身上第四次翻身下来，他才体会到“小娃娃，大老婆”的另一重销魂滋味，他得意起来，仿佛仅仅过了一夜，他便再不是那任任事不知的毛头孩子了。他脸上挂着笑，腰板挺得笔直，仿佛走起路来都分外有精神。新婚夫妇要做起规矩来，便去向罗家老爷太太请安问候，四爷紧紧攥着四奶奶的手，四奶奶面色从容，但脸颊上的红润和眉眼中的多情暗示了昨夜的完满，因此罗家老爷太太也都笑起来，只等着要抱孙子了。四奶奶站得很是挺拔，四爷这时还没完全抽条，身量倒比他还矮些。四奶奶看着老太太背后站着的几位姨娘，又看了四爷一眼。老爷脸上有着摆不住，回房后便同太太嘀咕：这个媳妇厉害得很，儿子治不住他。太太是极听老爷话的，她这辈子最大的成就便是给罗老爷生下唯一的金贵儿子，承续罗家的香火和诺大的家事，媳妇治住儿子这样可怕的事情她是想都不敢想的，也绝不允许。老夫妻拍了拍大腿作出决定：给儿子纳妾。

当然这事情不好马上做，不然就是打新媳妇的脸，且四爷不争气，一双眼睛围着四奶奶转，天不黑就要带四奶奶回新房，要把事情办得稳妥，还得耐心等。好在四奶奶大家出身，虽说看不上小丈夫，但还是懂得规矩体统的，没有马上辖制丈夫、作威作福起来。四爷如今成家了，该替老爷理事、打理家务，总守着四奶奶是不成样子的，因此老爷便要带四爷走一趟远门，见识见识罗家外头的生意，认个脸熟，将来接手了家业也不至于太过糊涂。这是光明正大的事情，四奶奶自然不会拦着，再说他同罗太太不一样，不是心里只有丈夫、也不把四爷当成天，四爷走了他该练剑练剑，该骑马骑马，竟是完全不当一回事的。罗太太瞧着媳妇把花园一角改成了靶场，不由得摇头，后悔当初不该图四奶奶家里声势定下这桩亲。但媳妇对她恭恭顺顺，且性情温柔，模样讨喜，走了老爷，没人在她耳边说着妻子辖制丈夫不该当的话头，她便又渐渐地欢喜起来，觉得这媳妇很是顺眼，也无怪儿子中意。罗老爷父子走了两个月，罗老太太竟看四奶奶顺眼了许多，连压箱底的陪嫁戒指都给了四奶奶，是上好的白玉雕的，难得的是手工，雕了两只蝴蝶翩翩飞舞，栩栩如生，寓意倒也吉祥，倒叫四奶奶很是不好意思。

好景不长，罗家父子是开春走的，夏末回来时，四爷身边多了个小的，罗老爷亲自把媳妇叫来解释，说四爷在外头不容易，自己做主给四爷讨了小，小门户出来的，伺候四爷都还来得，性子也温顺，叫四奶奶不要妒忌。这时候罗老太太已经和四奶奶是一路人了，听着丈夫的话竟是越听越气，拉下一张脸来，瞪着丈夫和儿子，觉得他们罗家的人都配不上自己同四奶奶。四奶奶倒是没生气，很平静地看了一眼四爷，四爷在他的目光中又矮下一截去。四奶奶便又去看堂下跪着的那个，穿得朴素得很，也结实得很，像是寒门小户出来、做惯了活计的模样。四奶奶不说话，他就按规矩给四奶奶敬茶，四奶奶温和地笑笑，把茶接过去，他才敢抬眼，一双眼睛亮晶晶地，又大又圆，里头满是见到四奶奶这样金尊玉贵的人物的惊艳，以及藏不住的温顺朴实。


	2. Chapter 2

罗老爷给四爷讨的这个小的，倒比四爷更讨四奶奶的欢心，这是罗家上下都不曾料到的。这孩子在家的名字叫阿熊，家里穷得很，死了母亲没钱安葬，只得插上草标，卖身葬母。他长得粗大不讨人喜欢，倒是被人耻笑了一通，一群流氓围着百般羞辱他，阿熊因为要埋老娘，强忍着羞辱跪在当街，眼泪珠滚来滚去，不敢哭。罗老爷和四爷路过，看着可怜，给了钱，帮他把丧事办了。罗老爷看中阿熊，说是身子结实好生养，罗家几辈子一脉单传，单指望四奶奶是不成的。四爷在外头久旷的人，见阿熊老实听话，模样洗干净了看也是十分周正的，自然不拒绝。阿熊就搬进了四爷的客房，因为是客中讨的小，酒宴什么的一概不用，只叫店小二送了一桌酒菜，点了两只红烛，关起房门，阿熊的人生大事便糊里糊涂完事了。

阿熊同四爷的新婚夜便是这样简陋的，日后他听说四奶奶过门的排场、花费的银元，便吐吐舌头羡慕起来，但也是从不真往心里去的，倒是四奶奶总是捏着他肉嘟嘟的脸，说阿熊你怎么这么不争气！再塞给他私房钱和首饰，阿熊也都是随手扔到屋子里的。他是小门户出来的，心思也单纯，觉得四爷四奶奶相待都好，有饭吃有衣穿，满足得很，是什么都不想的了。客店那晚他怯生生在四爷身边坐下，不晓得四爷要拿他怎样。四爷此时是娶过亲的人，已经十分从容熟练，他把阿熊身上新做的衫子剥开，露出一身丰满白皙的肉来，竟觉得有些张不开眼睛。阿熊的丰腴同四奶奶那种精炼是不同的，他不像四奶奶出身显贵，也没有教师教他文字武功，身子却因常年劳作而异常坚实，这坚实之外，又裹着一层柔软的自卑感。他觉得四爷是大贵人，又是天大的好人，觉得自己是配不上这样的贵人的。这种怯弱与他这样一个粗壮的人是不相称的，却给他添了一层烟火气，让他显得分外可爱，倒是极大地满足了四爷的虚荣——他是嫌弃四奶奶太强势了的，但又禁不住欢喜四奶奶的强势，阿熊的温柔顺从便成了四爷这种矛盾心态的极佳调节。天明时他搂着阿熊，抚摸着他丰满的皮肉，心中渐渐涌起一种极大的满足感，这是他同四奶奶在一起时所不曾有过的。阿熊脸红得很，动弹不得，眼含崇拜地看着这个给了自己新生的人，那崇拜的目光让四爷十分受用，竟翻身上去再次耕耘起来。

罗老爷的眼光是不错的，阿熊这块田地的确丰饶多产，四爷耕耘得又勤快，阿熊进门前已经有了，四奶奶听说了，便让人把自己屋子东侧的厢房收拾起来。阿熊进门时是没有身份的，罗老爷觉得这个做小的虽说老实清白，还是有些不上台面，配不上做四爷的二太太，做个通房、伺候儿子媳妇也就是了。四奶奶听了就不开心了，四爷回家的当晚，久别胜新婚之后，就劝四爷不能这样对阿熊。四爷见四奶奶这样大度，倒有些不自在起来，他心中原是等着四奶奶来同自己吵闹的。四奶奶不吵不闹，四爷心中便觉得索然无味，仿佛终于意识到自己在四奶奶心中的地位，他又想起那句小娃娃，大老婆的话来，便觉得自己在四奶奶身边竟仍是矮着一头，出了一趟远门，他的身子骨儿已经发育圆满，看着是个粗实的男子、可以轻易将四奶奶比下去了，这种矮意是精神上的，反而更没法儿弥补。四奶奶并不理会四爷的心事，第二天早早起来，叫人把东厢房收拾齐整，叫阿熊搬进去，阿熊慌张得很，不知道四奶奶要拿他怎么样。回家路上老爷是教训过的，说他这样卑微的人，不能也不配和四奶奶争，叫他规规矩矩做小，不然孩子生下来就要赶出家门。他一个人在厢房里上看下看，这屋子的华丽堂皇是他从未想象过的，他害怕。他恍惚记得小时候随着母亲去乡绅家里帮工，那房子在乡间也算很了不得了，却还不能和这间屋子比，他在那屋子里也是这样惶恐不安的。他给四奶奶敬茶时便很明白老爷的话了，四奶奶模样尊贵，和四爷顶顶般配，他是不敢和四奶奶争，也不知道要争什么的。罗老爷听说四奶奶这样贤惠起来，倒是意外，这种事四奶奶做得了主，也就随他去，倒是自己太太反而和自己生分起来，对他百般不耐烦，叫罗老爷惊异怎么出了一趟远门，向来温顺的太太就被四奶奶拿下了马。

过罢年，阿熊生下一个肥白可爱的男孩儿来，之后几年间又陆续给四爷生了一男一女，后来四奶奶也有了喜，罗家一片祥和，生意兴隆，不想罗老爷就在这时染病不起，临终前交代四爷，说自己毕竟见到了孙子，走得不冤枉了，叫四爷好好孝顺母亲，振兴罗家，这都不在话下。罗老爷的丧事也是顶顶隆重的，族中上下都来了，长房也来了个人，官名是罗杰仕，和四爷年龄相仿，论辈分叫他一声四叔。到底是同宗，罗杰仕的相貌同四爷很像，只留了络腮胡子，显得倒比四爷年长了。起灵那天他跟着四爷抬棺，四奶奶银妆素裹，带着同样一身白的阿熊来哭灵，阿熊怀里抱着罗老爷到死不忘的两个宝贝孙子。罗杰仕见了四奶奶，竟有些恍惚，总算还记得叫一声四婶，四奶奶雪白的脸上没有半分表情，对他有些爱理不理，四爷正伤心着，无心理会，丧事办完族人各自散去，更是再没想起长房的事儿，因为这时的四爷，竟破天荒迷上了一个戏子。


	3. Chapter 3

四奶奶娘家姓展，父亲展老爷不是个寻常人物，是中过武举的，眼界与常人不同。四奶奶出生前家里一般埋下了女儿红状元红，待到四奶奶生出来，老人家竟也没有失望，虽说不是一心盼着的能够传承家业的孩子，但总是自己的骨肉，还是一心疼爱，订的亲事也是同城罗家。罗家祖上一般是书香门第，长房到如今还是香火不断，二房虽然经商，也是殷实规矩的人家，同自己孩子是很相称的。四奶奶看着大了，举人老爷心中可惜起来，虽说乾坤有别，自己的孩子总是要嫁入罗家做少奶奶的，可四奶奶天生聪明伶俐，手长脚长，竟是一个极好的习武料子。举人老爷只有四奶奶一个孩子，疼爱得很，不但十八般武艺倾囊相授，甚至破例允许四奶奶进学堂。罗老爷听说这件事是很是不屑，认为自己未过门的媳妇进学堂是不合规矩的，展举人好说歹说、打包票保证学堂是展家的家塾，学生都是规规矩矩的，并没有外人，才算平了罗老爷肚子里的不快意。那会儿四爷身子骨儿差，不能跟着进学堂，罗老爷想了想，便命令本家长房的侄孙罗杰仕一起进了学堂。

罗杰仕是长房长孙，身份贵重，罗老爷是很器重他的，有他看着未来的四婶儿，罗老爷便觉得很放心。罗杰仕入学时是十三岁整，已经发育得十分高大，长房式微，他其实念不起书，因此已经有几年没有摸过书本。罗老爷肯送他进展家学堂，自然是乐意的。事到如今，罗杰仕仍记得初次见到四奶奶的那天，闭上眼睛，四奶奶的小脸儿也是清清楚楚地现在眼前。他那日第一次拜先生，送的礼是罗老爷置办的，很是恭敬地给先生请安，先生板着脸训戒了一番便走开教孩子们自行背书。先生一走，孩子们便热闹起来，罗杰仕同四奶奶的关系大家都是知道的，但没人敢取笑。罗杰仕本来担心孩子们口头上没遮拦，没想到展家的孩子倒还都规规矩矩的，只有几个不老成的，瞧瞧他，再瞧瞧四奶奶，便听到几声隐约的低笑。罗杰仕不耐烦起来，顺着他们的视线也去看未来的四婶儿，不料四奶奶也在看他，两个人目光相对，罗杰仕忽然傻了，什么学堂，先生，罗老爷，全看不见听不到，眼前就是一片极蓝的湖水，他躺在湖边缎子似的草地上，一头温顺的鹿低头舔他的脸。

罗杰仕以为自己是发梦呢，他张开眼，仍在学堂里，四奶奶却不看他，背着脸，耳根子却是红的，他也不知道发生了什么，又不敢问，便低头去看书，书是看不下去的，点心茶水也都没了滋味，翻来覆去，想的竟都是晃神时瞧见的那片湖水，原来那湖水是同四奶奶的眼睛一般的。那会儿四奶奶还不是四奶奶，学堂里仍是用自己官名的，展慕澜，小名是阿琅，罗杰仕便默默记下，可他是叫不得的，阿琅过没过门，都是四爷的，是他的长辈，但因为没过门，他也不能叫他四婶子。罗老爷叫他看着四婶子，却没叫他同四婶讲话，因此他便默默地看着，上课看，下课看，离了学堂也忍不住看几眼阿琅的轿子，每次看到阿琅，他就觉得自己整个人都回到那片湖水边去，枕着软草，睡得惬意，而这种惬意，却是罗老爷的施舍万万不能比的。

到底是长房长孙，虽说离了几年书本，但罗杰仕学得极快，没多久便成了四奶奶之外先生顶中意的学生。阿琅没有同他讲过话，但毕竟同学，时常一同求先生讲书，你看我，我看你，两个小孩子心里便都有了对方。先生瞧见这场景，便在下学后把罗杰仕留下，叫他讲什么是监守自盗，什么是礼义廉耻，又什么是知恩图报。罗杰仕看着先生那张板起的核桃皮一般的脸，心中便懂得了。少年人忍不下这样的羞辱，他的脸涨得血红，一声不出，不明白自己怎么就成了个卑劣小人。阿琅站在廊下，一脸的不快意，见罗杰仕从先生屋子里走出来，他竟破天荒拉住了罗杰仕的手。罗杰仕的心中五味陈杂，阿琅的手柔软温暖，他想要拉住他，带他一起跑得远远的，离了学堂，离了罗家，到那暖洋洋的湖水边去。但他想起了先生口沫横飞、讲说着“礼义廉耻”的模样，想着瘦骨嶙峋、弱不禁风的四叔，想着罗老爷殷切的脸……他轻轻甩开阿琅的手，心里的那片湖水淅淅沥沥下起雨来，再没停过。

后来罗杰仕就不去学堂了，他听说阿琅也不去了，又是罗老爷出面，说孩子大了，乾坤有别，再进学堂很不合宜，该认得的字认识几个，将来能帮四爷算账管家也就是了，读了学问，性子野了，就不好管束了。他说的都是大道理，展举人是不能反驳的，只可惜了孩子，到底还是听从了罗老爷。罗老爷对儿媳的管束是从过门前就开始了的，也因为学堂的事情，罗老爷深信这个媳妇心太野，将来自己的儿子要吃亏，后来才给四爷纳了妾。这个妾乖巧懂事，肚皮又争气，罗老爷几代单传，临死前居然抱上两个孙子，又见四奶奶也收了性子，弓马都扔下了，也不舞刀弄剑，整天操持家务，经管四爷，因此以为这媳妇是驯服了的，走得竟是十分平安妥帖。


	4. Chapter 4

四爷讨戏子阿冬做三太太的事情，自然是瞒着四奶奶的。

两三年间罗家老爷太太相继病故，四爷与四奶奶搬进正房，真正做了主人，他便觉得扬眉吐气起来，似乎可以不必再看四奶奶眼色度日，只可惜那句“小娃娃，大老婆”的玩话以及新婚夜的那一跪早成了他心中的梦魇，夜间见到四奶奶他竟然不大硬得起，反倒只有在二太太阿熊身上志得意满，阿熊生了三个孩子，四奶奶才见喜。四奶奶有了喜事，四爷便觉得自己似乎终是摆脱了那个梦魇。四奶奶不像阿熊，阿熊连生了三个孩子，好吃好睡，生完第二天就能下床奶孩子，让这事情显得十分容易。四奶奶的症候就凶险得多，吃不下、睡不好，整天呕吐，把阿熊急坏了，跟着四奶奶没日没夜伺候，四奶奶吐得狠了，他就把四奶奶搂进怀里，给他擦脸、擦头发，给他喂水，四奶奶瘦得厉害，脸儿白得一点儿血色都没有，握着阿熊的手上气不接下气地说：没白疼你。

阿熊的三个孩子都壮健得很，老大已经三岁，十分懂事了，便拉着四奶奶的袖子奶声奶气地说，大爹爹，你好起来了给鹿儿买糖。

大家的孩子，进学堂前是不用名字的，起个低贱的小名儿也就是了。四奶奶吐完了，用绢子擦干净脸，从阿熊怀里坐起来，摸摸鹿儿的总角小辫儿，这孩子像阿熊得多，像四爷得少，一双眼睛圆溜溜的，同阿熊一样招人疼爱。

四爷见四奶奶这么辛苦，自然也是心疼，求医问药，恨不能自己代他受苦，四奶奶是怀着他罗暧愢的崽子才这样辛苦，这便增了四爷的威势，仿佛有只无形的手，把从四奶奶身上丝丝抽走的力气注进四爷身体里来了。四奶奶慢慢好起来，脸色也红润了些，又有二太太阿熊照顾，四爷便放了心，照旧出去快活。家中上下都知道，四爷看中了海德班的一个武生，但阿熊见四奶奶身子不大好，自然不敢告诉他。

再说四爷看中的这个戏子名叫阿冬，是海德班的班主自幼养大的，因他身段利索，样貌俊俏，就做了武生，竟然红得很。看的票友都说，京中的大班子也见过，没见过阿冬这样利落的身段，在台上连翻筋斗，脸不红气不喘，一双眼睛亮得逼人，卸了妆更有一般风流腔调，要不红也是难的。四爷平时是不好这些的，大家子弟，有事有家室子女的人，这点规矩总还要立起来，但阿冬不是野班子的下九流，是个立身清白的人，规规矩矩唱戏，很有主意的，从不肯跟票友出去，也不肯陪酒的，因此四爷觉得迷上阿冬不算失了身份，便十分地捧场。有阿冬登台的日子，就是不能去包戏，四爷也必定要使人去送茶送水送赏钱，一来二去，城里便传出留言来，说四爷是要娶阿冬做三太太的了。

海德班的班主皮老大听了，便觉得不大妥当，一来二阿冬性子不好，对客人爱理不理，得罪人的事儿太多，他有点儿力不从心，二来罗家家大业大，该当巴结，若是留着阿冬惹是生非，日后有个三长两短，罗四爷来问罪要人，他海德班就立不住脚跟了。把阿冬养到大，从他身上赚的钱也足够了，便撺掇阿冬嫁人。阿冬自然是不肯的，气急了抽出剑来砍到桌子上，冲皮老大大喊：朗师哥要是还在，谁敢逼我？阿冬的身手同那些花拳绣腿是不同的，他是短打武生，都是三九三伏辛辛苦苦练出来的功夫，没开刃的剑愣是将桌子砍缺了个口。皮老大见不是事儿，他老奸巨猾，最知道阿冬的性子，索性不要脸面，抱住阿冬的腿就跪下来：阿冬，不是师傅心狠，你师哥那个没良心的早就跑了，也不知道死活，他不要脸偷人、教人拿住了，辜负了你的心，这你都是知道的，你等他也是白等。罗四爷是什么声势，你要看着师傅死在你面前么？师傅死了不打紧，这一班子的孩子吃饭不吃？活不活？

皮老大吃准了阿冬的脾气，知道他吃软不吃硬，断断舍不得要让一戏班子的孩子因自己受罪。果然阿冬愣了愣神，把那把用惯了的道具剑砸了，闭门回房，第二天出来时便一脸的平静，对皮老大说，你去和姓罗的说，把我买个好价钱，别委屈了这些孩子们。

于是这事情就算办成了，罗四爷讨了第三房太太，四奶奶听说了，先叫了几个四爷的心腹听差打听了一回，几个人说得不差，都说是海德班自愿，四爷没有仗势欺人。四奶奶听了，想了想，便也明白了，这事情何须四爷开口？四爷这辈子金尊玉贵，万事都不用操心的，他要纳个戏子，只要去捧几场戏，略透个口风，凭他罗家的家世，海德班还敢不巴结么？经过这件事，四奶奶对四爷算是真正冷了心，从前他觉得四爷虽说软弱糊涂，总还是个正人，如今看来，他连正人都不算了。四奶奶也不和他置气，只对阿熊说，自己同四爷是没什么意思了，阿熊要是舍不得，照旧去陪四爷就是。阿熊奶着怀里的小女儿，其实不分明懂得四奶奶的意思，只愣愣地说，我听太太的话，太太说什么就是什么。四奶奶气得笑了起来，掐阿熊的脸，因四爷而起的那腔子悲凉哀怨也就慢慢散了。

阿冬过门自然也是不能和四奶奶相比的，再怎么持身清白，总是个戏子，一乘小轿抬进门就算完事。老太太去世后四奶奶住上房，二太太阿熊住东厢房，四奶奶就把西厢房收拾了给新人，新婚夜四爷兴致盎然地走进去，不想阿冬一看他走进来，就拽出一把匕首要和他拼命。四爷吓得软了声气儿，求阿冬有话好说，不肯也没事，别动刀动枪。阿冬哪里听他的，进门前他听说四奶奶脾性好，不作践小，索性一路跑出新房奔上房去，跪在四奶奶床前，话也不说一句，只是磕头。四奶奶已经睡下了，见床前跪了个人，倒吓了一跳，披衣坐起来看，见这阿冬脸颊雪白，身段风流，确实惹人怜爱，想了想，就问：你不愿意？

阿冬摇头，四奶奶叹了口气，别怕，不愿意你就跟着我，他不敢欺负你。

于是阿冬从此就就跟着四奶奶，四爷本来在四奶奶面前就不很硬气，见到他和阿冬两个，便越发软下一截，二太太阿熊倒还是柔顺的，但阿熊有三个孩子，日常还要操持四奶奶房里的事情，也不爽畅，于是四爷便买了个淸倌儿回来，不敢给名分，算作屋里的丫头，这淸倌儿名叫若琳，倒是对四爷百依百顺。四奶奶瞧得厌烦，索性让若琳搬到后花园，若琳是懂得察言观色的，见太太独独不欢喜自己，也不敢说什么，后花园的房子也还齐整，又没有旁人，四爷天天来瞧她，便觉得很有面子，倒也还安分。


	5. Chapter 5

四奶奶早产了，生得很不顺利，阿熊急坏了，自己的孩子也顾不上，守着四奶奶的床不肯走。在他心中，没了四爷倒不大要紧，要是没了四奶奶，他也活不下去了。四奶奶苦了两天一夜，第二日傍晚贵重的嫡子终于呱呱落地，瘦弱得很，养不活的样子，模样倒是像四爷。四爷也很急，一来怕四奶奶撑不住，这些年来他做四奶奶的小丈夫做得很是习惯，没了四奶奶，就算再怎么扬眉吐气，这深宅大院里再不会一样了，二来罗家几辈一脉单传，其他房里子侄成群，独他们这一房人丁冷清，就是兴旺不起。虽说阿熊生了三个孩子，到底不是嫡出，四爷心里是没底的。如今四奶奶好容易生下这个贵盛的孩子来，四爷心里便像是一块石头落了地，放下了心，请医延药，照顾四奶奶。

阿熊高兴得很，只是四奶奶经了这场磨难，身子骨儿一时恢复不了，他就把孩子抱去自己奶着。这孩子面黄肌瘦的，阿熊叫他芽儿，四奶奶也顾不上了。阿熊的奶水足得很，喂了两个月，一个瘦骨伶仃的孩子硬是给他喂得肥白壮实起来，四爷看了就更加开心了。阿熊忙着照顾孩子，四奶奶前头自然是阿冬尽心，他不像阿熊自小干惯了活、懂得伺候人，他是戏班子里长大的，端茶倒水、针织刺绣这些那是一窍不通，好在人灵透，又是打心里敬重四奶奶，居然照顾得也很是妥帖。四奶奶身子好起来，便感慨说，白叫你过门、尊我为大，光跟着我吃苦了。阿冬喂四奶奶吃药，笑着摇头，说没有的话，伺候太太我愿意的。他这样冷的人，笑起来便像是冬雪天远远见到一树白梅花，正稀罕快活时，那梅花又化成雪翩翩飞散了。偶尔四爷进房瞧四奶奶，阿冬便躲起来不见，他心里实在是不喜欢四爷，瞧也不想瞧他的，名义上是四爷的三太太， 四爷连他的手都没拉过。四奶奶瞧得分明，心想这样也不是事儿，拘着这么个人在家做什么呢，便向阿冬套话。阿冬见是四奶奶问，不好隐瞒，也就实说了。原来他戏班里有个师兄，自小照拂他，两个人私下定了终身，谁知道那人没良心，犯了事儿，半途逃了，阿冬心里也就冷了，觉得这事儿也就是那么回事，谁的话都靠不住。说四奶奶要是不留他，那就送他出家，实在不行，一头撞死也就是了。师哥再没良心，他是不肯负人的。四奶奶听了，觉得蹊跷，见阿冬不愿离开，也不愿陪四爷，无法可想，又舍不得阿冬，也只得就这么留着。

四爷如今得了嫡生儿子，膝下不再只有庶出的孩子撑门面，分外得意起来，可是面上得意，私下却不知怎么，见了向来千依百顺的若琳，竟也撑不起兴致了。若琳本来见四爷英俊潇洒、身子又高壮，家里又贵盛，太太又仁善，要在罗家图个终身的，谁想偏不能够，心想难道自己终身就困在罗家当个丫头不成？不面脸上垂泪，朝夕向四奶奶请安时，四奶奶瞧出来了，私下问明白，觉得可怜，便做主给若琳找了人家。这事儿四爷听说了，也没说什么，毕竟实在是不行，他倒也是着急的，他还年轻，家里娇妻美妾，这怎么成话，便偷偷求医问药，看了几个有名的大夫，都说四爷这是心病。四爷想了想，慢慢的也就明白了，他心里实实在在还是想着小娃娃，大老婆的话，这句话像是跗骨之蛆，不肯离了他，无论他罗家家业多盛大，别的太太给他生出多少个孩子，在四奶奶面前他就是要跪着的，这是从他们成亲那天就注定了的。

四奶奶见四爷垂头丧气，也觉得不是事儿，结发夫妻一场，心冷了，面子总还要给，再说四爷向来脾气好，对家里三位太太自来没有什么错处，也没见他强逼阿冬。如今四奶奶身子骨儿也调养结实了，到底是习武人家的孩子，熬过劫难之后，竟比从前更多了一种温柔从容的态度。四奶奶的相貌自然是顶出尖儿的，不然当年拜堂时四爷的膝盖也软不下去，只从前他眉目间那股锐气如今磨得不见了，困在这深宅大院里，百炼钢成了绕指柔，养了孩子，多了许多生活气，对四爷也柔顺了些，这种柔顺却不是若琳在时那种小意儿讨好，却是一种看透了一切的练达从容。

四爷近来觉得四奶奶待自己比过去和善了许多，这天晚上就说要来四奶奶房里过夜，四奶奶也没说什么。四爷是许久不来的了，四奶奶知道若琳走后他就常去二太太屋子里宿夜，私下问阿熊四爷的事儿，阿熊脸红红的，说四爷不行那是没有的话，整夜折腾，弄得他睡不好吃不下，肚子里又有了，更不要脸的话他不敢说：四爷的心病是真的，晚间只对着阿熊总能一逞雄风，阿熊奶着两个孩子，他竟也要搂着阿熊咬，抢孩子的奶吃，羞得阿熊直哭。但正如四爷在四奶奶面前矮一截，阿熊心中也是矮了四爷一大截的，别说四爷要吃他的奶，更丢脸的事儿关起房门也都做过了，当然是顺从的，只是他与若琳不同，若琳讨好四爷是图个出身，他对四爷顺从，是总记着四爷当初救他的恩情，他心里四奶奶才是天。但同四爷这样，他又觉得对不起四奶奶，如今肚子里又有了，四奶奶刚生下孩子，他便觉得好像是故意和四奶奶夺宠，很是害怕。四奶奶气笑了，搂着阿熊摸他的肚子：傻孩子，怕什么，生出来都是大家的孩子，分什么你我了。阿熊靠着四奶奶的肩膀，觉得四奶奶一场大病瘦了许多，心里头心疼，说既然老爷要来，晚上我带芽儿睡。四奶奶脸红了，捏捏他的脸，嗔道，就你懂得多。


	6. Chapter 6

这一晚四爷来四奶奶的正房，他是许久不在这里过夜了，正房陈设如旧，四奶奶坐在床边，低着头，不知道在想什么，四爷瞧不见他的脸，四奶奶换了一身月白的衣裳，是准备就寝的模样，四爷觉得他整个人都朦朦胧胧地，罩在烟雾里，瞧不清楚。他走近些，便看到四奶奶垂着眼帘，脸颊红红的，很像是他们新婚的那个晚上，大红衣裳红得像火，脸蛋儿也是红红的，但那会儿四奶奶生着他的气，这会儿四奶奶瞧着低眉顺眼的，很是柔和可人，四爷便觉得身体里那种久违的躁动又回来了。

四奶奶给他的柔顺同阿熊的是不同的，四奶奶像匹野马，四爷千辛万苦要驯服他，却总是驯不服，阿熊自来就温柔顺从，对于四爷来说，收服四奶奶的乐趣才大得多。他走近前，捧着四奶奶的腿跪下去，四奶奶笑了，说没出息，还跪什么。四爷脱了四奶奶的鞋子，两只滚烫的手微微发颤，捧着四奶奶的腿，这身体热乎乎的，生下了芽儿，比过去柔软了些许，生活了些许，也鲜动了些许，四爷攀着四奶奶的腿就说，我跪你一辈子。

四爷的嘴是顶甜的，四奶奶从十九岁听到现在，本来是不信他的鬼话，但四爷这样，他竟也忍不住起来，便想起了新婚时两人之间的甜蜜与恩爱，四奶奶的心软了，他总是心软的，当初对罗杰仕心软，后来是四爷，阿熊，阿冬，心软了一辈子，他觉得四爷没出息，可想着新婚夜四爷的那一跪，脸烧得滚烫，把四爷拉上了床。

四爷的心病就此痊愈，第二天早上四奶奶破例起得很迟，他实在是动不得身了，四爷早就不像过去那样瘦骨伶仃，折腾了一夜下来，他觉得乏得很，没力气伺候四爷早上起来洗漱，又觉得实在不像样子，撑着坐起来，叫四爷到床前来给他系扣子。四爷借着晨光打量四奶奶，四奶奶的头发是乱的，没有梳理过，失了平时那种端庄自若的模样，却让四爷觉得得意，四奶奶到底是被他驯服了，被拉下了高台、也会在他身下哭泣求饶了，这种满足感是再纳上十个八个太太都得不到的。四奶奶给他系扣子，低眉顺眼，他便捏四奶奶的脸，四奶奶的腰，手又不老成起来，四奶奶脸红了，觉得实在是不像话，拍掉他的手，说你也是当爹的人了，这样不尊重。四爷呵呵大笑，说孩子就让二太太带，以后我搬回来。四奶奶想了想，这是不好反驳的，叹了口气，等四爷离了房，他就下床去把妆台角落里的小匣子打开，从里头抽出一张小纸条来，看了看纸条上的地址，把纸条就着残烛烧了，心中罗杰仕模模糊糊的影子就此烟消云散。

四爷和四奶奶重归于好，罗家大宅日渐兴盛，四个孩子一日壮实过一日，四爷也去了那桩心病，倒也安生了好一阵子，只是对着三太太阿冬，心里总是不畅意。四奶奶倒是劝过他，说三太太心里有别人，是不会从的，就随他去，四爷不能扫四奶奶的面子，但整天看着这么个妙人儿在眼前，瞧得见碰不得，枉耽了个名声，心中不快意。四奶奶是结发妻子，四爷是要敬重的，况且他这副尊贵的膝头早就跪过四奶奶了，夜间关起门来虽然畅意，总是不能太出格的。阿熊样样都好，可是带着几个孩子，如今又有了，身子粗大起来，禁不起折腾。四爷去了心病后，竟走了另一个极端，仿佛是加倍地要向四奶奶表明自己的腰挺起来了，不是从前那个小丈夫了，心里压制的这种渴望无处可去，便分外焦躁起来。四奶奶没有察觉到四爷这种心思，他还沉浸在与四爷往日的快活中，明知道这不过是个肥皂泡，一戳就破，却也无法可想。他不是不知自重的人，既然进了罗家、嫁了四爷，先前的事情就不能再想了，四爷近来也很好，四奶奶便觉得就这么过下去也不错。罗老爷子去后，罗杰仕来奔丧，就便留下给四爷做事，四奶奶打理罗家的产业，自然是常常见到罗杰仕的，可他既然烧了罗杰仕的纸条儿，这事儿也就再不会有什么下文了。罗杰仕见四奶奶同他不像过去那样不避嫌疑，又听下人说四爷如今夜夜进四奶奶的房，也只好叹口气，怨自己的命，加倍努力做事罢了。

一转眼阿熊又生下一个女儿来，四爷开心得很，便要带着一家人去进香还愿。四奶奶自然是乐意的，阿熊身子壮健，这又是第四个孩子，不等满月就复原了，整个人饱满结实，透着一种鲜亮的活气，分外惹人爱。三太太阿冬无可不可，见四奶奶去，他也就跟着散心。于是一家四口进山还愿，谁知道这路上竟遭了灾，遇上了一伙马贼。这伙人倒不惊扰家眷，也不抢钱财，四爷还算镇定，见那领头的很是威猛霸道，便迎上去说朋友，姓罗的不是没种的人，咱们交个朋友，只要别惊扰了家里，你要的姓罗的还都包办得起。

领头的蒙着脸，只露出一双精光四射的眼睛来，哑声说罗四爷，对不住，咱今儿个偏要扰一扰你的家眷。他话还没说完，三太太阿冬从轿子里下来，他武生出身，跟着四奶奶功夫也没落下，寻常马贼他不看在眼里，他冲那个领头的走过去，盯着那双深色的眼睛看了看，便说，师哥，你这是冲我来的了？


	7. Chapter 7

阿冬的心事，除了戏班里的旧识，就只有四奶奶知道了。四奶奶下了轿，站到四爷身边，看看阿冬，再看看那个领头的马贼，自然也就明白了，拉住四爷的手，教他别多话。四爷向来听四奶奶的话，再说对方一整伙的人，摆明了是冲着他来的，他也不能怎么样，好汉不吃眼前亏，这点见识忍让四爷是有的。

阿冬小时候因为家贫卖进海德班，是在戏班子里长大的。戏班里的孩子，规矩是大的管着小的，打骂欺负是常见的，只要不出格，师傅自然懒得管，乐得有人管这些小泼皮。阿冬脾气倔，人又小，自然次次吃亏，挨打饿饭都是常事，直到班子里的大师哥照顾他，这才好起来。大师哥姓朗，戏班里的孩子都是贱生贱长，没成角儿之前也用不上官名，师傅班主随便叫，阿冬也就叫他一声师哥。大师哥身手好，带着阿冬也做武生，冬练三九，夏练三伏，大师哥不藏私，阿冬天分好，学得比他快，他也不在乎，一般照顾阿冬。阿冬孩子心气，大师哥对自己好，当然也就偏着大师哥多些，这戏班上下，哪怕是师傅，都不在他眼里了。光阴荏苒，阿冬登了台，因身段利落，竟一炮而红，大师哥也给他跑起了龙套。阿冬人红了，能给戏班挣钱了，班主自然对他另眼相看，他在戏班里身份地位水涨船高，但也没忘了师哥当初的提拔。班主瞧在眼里，知道阿冬死心眼，认定了姓朗的，就不会有别的心思。戏班子是要挣钱的，捧红了阿冬，自然要捞本，阿冬要嫁师哥，不肯见票友，不肯接饭局，皮班主也就赚不到钱，硬逼，阿冬性子激，定是鸡飞蛋打的局面，皮班主是见过大世面的人，老奸巨猾，阿冬的心事在他看来是不算什么的。在皮班主看来，这世间离了谁都不成问题，独独离了银钱是使不得的，阿冬和师哥让他赚不到银钱，皮班主自然不肯善罢甘休的。他也明白阿冬心实，要让他死心，只能从大徒弟身上下手，皮班主经营一世，主意自然很多，但这个大徒弟对他向来也很孝顺，要真放出手段摆布他，但也有些舍不得，拖了一阵子，却没想到罗四爷看上了阿冬。到手的肥肉吃不得，老皮也就狠了心，什么大徒弟，他竟也不在乎了，阿冬的身价银子，无论要多少，四爷都是出得起的。

这些内幕阿冬是不知道的，他只知道他同师哥很好，可是第二天醒来，师哥就不见了。阿冬心实，心想师哥走了我就等他，师哥是不会撇下我的。可老皮说师哥是唱堂会时偷了主人家丫鬟和钱，犯事逃的，要把脏水扣到徒弟身上，好让阿冬死心。阿冬不信，他认准了师哥，就绝不肯变心，不是亲眼看到，他是不承认的。进罗家门不是他情愿，若不是四奶奶，他早就一头撞死了，他活着就是要等到师哥回来，要亲口问师哥一句话，如今他见着了，心里竟意外地踏实，便下了轿，几步走到师哥马前，他觉得师哥是吃了苦了，比过去瞧着凌厉得多，可他心里不害怕，他想的是小时候在班子里因不听话被师傅饿饭的光景，夜里饿得难过，在被窝里哭，是大师哥把一块藏着的烧饼塞进他手里，练功夫力气弱，锤子蹭破头皮，也是师哥替他吹着，哄着他，师哥先登台，客人赏的钱舍不得花，存着给他，这样的师哥会变心，阿冬是死都不肯信的。四奶奶说他心痴，说四爷从前也不是如今这样的，人都是会变的。可阿冬却说，太太你不知道的，你和老爷这样的人什么都有，什么都不珍重。我什么都没有，师哥照顾我成人，好也是他，坏也是他，他就是变心了，我也不负他。四奶奶听了也只是叹气，细想想阿冬的话，竟有些心酸。

如今阿冬终于等到师哥了，他要问师哥一句话，他是定要问的，他抓着他的马缰绳，轻声说，师哥，是你自己要走的么？


	8. Chapter 8

阿冬抬头看着师哥，阳光白晃晃地照着，他关在深宅大院里，许久不见太阳，脸晒得红了，一阵阵地刺痛，但他不肯低头，他说，师哥，当初是你自己走的么。

师哥低头看着他，阿冬同过去是不同了的，到底是罗家的三太太，穿戴比在戏班时自然整齐得多，从头到脚，透着过去没有的从容精致，是上等人了，不再是下九流了。师哥摘掉脸上的蒙布，四爷呀了一声，这人半张脸都烧毁了，疤痕错落，很是吓人，但从另外半边脸还能看出从前是个英俊的男子。四爷这样的贵人，自然不知道也不大在乎一个戏子经过什么，只觉得可惜了的，又觉得阿冬竟是为了这样一个人而不从自己，便觉得很是愤怒。四奶奶攥紧了他的手，他不出声，但怒意全从脸上透出来，是掩饰不住的。马贼头子低头看着阿冬，嘶哑着嗓子问：是又怎么样，不是又怎么样？脸上透出一种古怪的神情来，似乎要把阿冬生生吃掉的样子。阿冬一点儿也不怕，似乎也没看到马贼脸上的伤疤，这不是马贼，仍是他的师哥，就算一整张脸都毁了，在他心里，还是那个少年时潇洒倜傥、偷偷给他藏烧饼、藏银元的师哥，他见师哥回话，心里忽然觉得难过起来，这许多年的委屈压不住了，被皮班主逼他没哭过，被四爷娶进门他也没哭过，可如今当着一伙马贼，一滴眼泪竟然就滚了下来，他想不通那个给自己烧饼的师哥怎么就不要自己了，去了几次堂会、就要偷主人家的丫头？但阿冬也就只有这么一滴眼泪，眼泪掉下来了，是哭他和师哥的过去，他不觉得值不值当，他是不用这个来看自己同师哥的，他哭是哭那个心中的师哥也许真的没有了，这个马贼是再也不会偷偷给他藏烧饼的了。

马贼见了阿冬的这一滴眼泪，立刻下马把他抱在怀里，四爷气急了，要上去厮打，四奶奶把他拉住，低声说，你不要命了？没见到这些人手里有洋枪么？四爷挣不脱，脸上神色很是难看。阿冬一动不动，靠着师哥的肩膀，他不再哭了，眼泪流出来，被太阳晒干了，心里的千丝万缕，也就这么烟消云散。他却没想到马贼把他松开，从怀里摸出一块细绢包子来递给他，这样一个绢包藏在马贼身上是及其不相称的，但阿冬接过来打开，里头包着两个烧饼，新鲜酥脆，撒着芝麻，出炉不久的，师哥照旧哑着嗓子说，傻阿冬，我怎么舍得撇下你自己走？

阿冬见了那烧饼，居然笑出了声，这是从没有过的，四爷娶他进门这些年，都没见过他的笑脸，四奶奶也没见过他这样快活，仿佛一树白梅全都开了花，任风雪怎样摧残，却是屹然不动。阿冬把烧饼小心翼翼地抱起来藏进怀里，走到四奶奶面前跪下磕了个头，说太太你一直待我好，阿冬不是没有良心的人，但阿冬要同师哥去了。他说着把身上四爷四奶奶给的首饰都摘下来，瞧也不瞧一眼，恭恭敬敬摆在四奶奶脚边。四奶奶把他拉起来，替他拢拢头发，傻孩子，和他去是杀头的勾当。

阿冬摇摇头，他是我师哥，他说，看也不看四爷，竟转身去了。师哥已经上了马，对阿冬伸出一只手来，阿冬握住那只手，飘飘然骑上马，抓住师哥的外套不放。马贼对四爷拱了拱手：四爷，对不住，人我带去，这个恩情今后再还，竟是一溜烟去了。四爷气得眉毛倒竖，几个马夫轿夫也都吓得瞠目结舌，还是四奶奶掌得住，叫人把二太太阿熊先送回去，收拾了阿冬留下的首饰，把四爷拖回家。这天晚上四爷倒是来上房过夜，但气急了，话也不说，一门心盘算要报官治这些马贼，从他罗暧愢手上抢人，抢得还是他明媒正娶、顶顶心爱的三姨太太，这让他的脸往哪儿放？四奶奶见他这样，知道是劝不住的，由他生气，这个晚上两人睡一张床，却是背对着，四爷生着闷气，四奶奶手里却抓着阿冬留下来的一个白玉指环，却睡不着，心中纳罕阿冬哪来的勇气，冒着杀头的勾当也要和他的师哥去？当初自己要是拼死抗命、选了罗杰仕，那如今又是什么光景儿？

罗家对外只说三太太暴病走了，像模像样地办了丧事，四爷是要报官的，还是四奶奶晓之以理动之以情拦下来，四爷想了想，人弄死了也就罢了，弄不死，这种亡命之徒将来是要和自己拼命的，为了阿冬不值当，阿冬又没从过他。但每每想到阿冬宁愿跟这样一个人，都不肯从自己，就是心里拔不出的一根刺，起不开的一颗钉。四奶奶无法可想，也终于知道四爷的心是完完全全地变了的，同那个十七岁的四爷再不一样了。罗太太当年给他的白玉蝴蝶戒指，他给了阿冬做见面礼，阿冬临走时又还了他，四奶奶把戒指戴在手上，时时摸着想着，瞧着那对玉蝴蝶，纳闷着，阿冬过上好日子了么？

师哥带阿冬回了山，带进屋子里，阿冬把怀里的烧饼取出来，烧饼凉了，他仍是一口一口吃下去，师哥就看着他吃，吃着吃着，阿冬就笑了，师哥靠过来，把他脸上的烧饼渣滓抹掉，就好像从前两个人窝在一个铺盖里，他看着师弟吃自己省下来的烧饼，脸上都是笑意，就连那些烧的伤都不显得狰狞了。他把身上的衣服脱下来，背上都是伤，烧的，鞭子抽的，板子打的，都陈旧得很，阿冬便明白了，他用手指头摩挲着，数着这些伤，每一条都伤在他心里，每一条都在大喊，说师哥不是自己走的。阿冬又哭了，这回是伤心的大哭，眼泪止不住，毫不体面，是出娘胎来第一次这样大哭了。师哥抱住他，一条被子盖住他们俩，说傻阿冬，哭什么，师哥回来了。阿冬还是哭，把师哥身上的伤数了又数，竟只有一条是自己知道的。那是他八岁时练不好倒立被师傅抽鞭子，师哥替他挡，落在眉毛上的伤。阿冬把滚烫的嘴唇按到那伤疤上去，在被子里头抱紧了师哥，杀头也顾不得了，四爷的全部家当都给他，也不值师哥的两块烧饼，因为师哥是把他放在心头疼顾的，不用他赚钱，也不把他当个玩件摆设。他抱紧了师哥，觉得从未有过这样快活，痛也不在乎，苦也不在乎了。两个在被子里裹到天明，师哥搂着他，说阿冬你真好，你一直等我，我误会你了，以为你进了罗家，不想要我了，想着要你过好日子，又忍不住想见你，这才来的。阿冬枕着师哥的肩膀，说，师哥，我现在才真要过上好日子了。

太阳升起来之前师哥带着阿冬下了山，说如今有了阿冬，这砍头的营生是做不得了，也怕四爷来要人，两个人牵了两匹马，收拾了东西就下了山，一路往北走去，干干净净，无牵无挂，阿冬的心里顶顶快活，竟唱起了从前在戏班子里的调子来了。师哥看着他笑，两个人就这么走下去，对阿冬来说，是再没有这么快活的日子了。


	9. Chapter 9

走了阿冬，罗家大宅竟显得空荡了许多，可也实在怪得很。阿冬其实是从来不兜搭家里的事情的，他早上起来到院子练功夫，完了伺候四奶奶，不在四奶奶跟前时他是从不出院门的。而他一走，这院子便冷清下来了。家里的五个孩子都爱缠二太太，芽儿虽然是四奶奶生的，但毕竟是二太太奶大的，有奶是娘，再说四奶奶见了孩子们是要立太太规矩的，不如二太太，屋子里总是吃不完的糕饼麦糖，捏着孩子的脸爱不够的。阿熊被这群孩子缠得没法，但心中是喜欢孩子的，他本来也不曾刻意讨好四爷，如今要带孩子，四爷身上更是不经心了，四爷去他那儿过夜也不尽兴，四奶奶那儿也不畅意，索性就常住书房了。

阿冬去了半年，长房的罗杰仕和弟弟罗杰昰求见四奶奶，四奶奶原本不要见，但罗杰仕说是公事，四奶奶便见了。罗杰仕见了四奶奶，先叫了一声四婶儿，又梗住，咳嗽一声掩过去，四奶奶见他同四爷越发像了，只是留了胡须，不像四爷爱修饰、脸颊总是刮得干干净净的，肩下坐着的罗杰昰排行第四，地下也叫四爷，常和罗四爷弄混的，也是罗家人的相貌，很挺拔标致的。四奶奶瞧着罗杰仕，忍不住摩挲起手指上那只阿冬的戒指来，戒指上刻着的那对玉蝴蝶，做工是极精细的，正是四奶奶刚过门时罗太太给的，他当见面礼给了阿冬，如今罗太太作古，阿冬也走了，这对儿玉蝴蝶又回到四奶奶的手里。他的手指头摸索着那上头的细纹，眼前恍惚就看到少年时与罗杰仕同堂读书的情景，心里一酸，有些的恍神。罗杰仕见他这模样，也是有些忘情了，竟脱口而出，你瘦了。罗杰昰咳嗽了一声，四奶奶一愣神，知道这样是不妥当的，便端起茶碗来抿了抿，一颗心才渐渐沉下去，听罗杰仕说正事。原来罗杰仕是替四爷下头一家铺子求情的，说如今局势不好，这家铺子周转不灵，要破产了的，老头子急得要上吊，因一向同罗杰昰交好，所以来求罗杰昰，通通四爷的门路，宽限几日也是好的。这不是事儿，四爷不差这个钱，四奶奶想了想，毕竟不好自己做主，便答应同四爷商量。但他看罗杰仕的眼色，便知道他是在四爷那儿吃了闭门羹，这才来求自己的。果然到了晚间问起来，四爷便摆出一番道理，免了这家的债原是容易，但家家都效仿起来，罗家的生意要不要做？四奶奶听了虽说怨他心狠，但毕竟是正理，不能反驳，罗家不是开感化堂的，若这样周济起来，树大招风，早晚也是会跨的。想起日间罗杰仕说，四叔如今心忒硬了的，这是逼人家小门小户搏命了。

四奶奶和四爷话不投机，且今晚四爷又睡了书房，他想了一夜，天明时便想叫罗杰仕来，自己出钱周济一下，言明下不为例也就是了，可没想到第二日罗杰仕不得空，再听到这件事，却是另一个局面了。原来是四爷同他说，这家人家里有个孩子，今年十八岁，相貌端正，愿意给四爷做小抵债，四爷说得很是堂皇，去了阿冬，西院空着不成模样，四奶奶身子不好要休养，二太太带孩子抽不开身，难道叫四爷夜夜宿书房么。四奶奶听了这话，比当初娶阿冬时更心冷，他看着四爷，一双眼睛里透出异样的光来，四爷竟不自觉地矮了下去，原本堂堂正正，满心的道理，忽然心虚气浮起来。四奶奶笑了，伸手撑上茶几，胸口翻腾，一股子血气上涌，白玉戒指禁不住他的力道，竟是裂了，一对儿蝴蝶从中分开，断成两截。四爷见了，说可惜了的，娘的东西，该找个巧手匠人镶起来，金子镶玉，倒也别致。四奶奶凄然一笑，说何必呢，碎了就碎了，一了百了。四爷见他颜色不对，心中底气越发不足，但想纳妾是光明正大的事情，自己放走了阿冬，也算得十分大方成人之美了，这家自愿要送孩子来，难道怪得自己么？

走了阿冬，续的这三太太阿詹便在秋深时入了罗家大门。阿詹同阿熊阿冬都不同，不是半路买来的妾，也不是赎来的戏子，是好人家的孩子，四爷自然给足面子，虽不能像娶四奶奶时排场，也是选了黄道吉日，摆了酒席，拜了天地的。折腾完事了四爷引着阿詹来拜四奶奶，四奶奶不大有精神，但想着闭门不见不免委屈了人家孩子，也就见了。阿詹果然是极年轻的，留着时下流行的短发，身板挺直，气度也从容，大红衣衫显得分外精神，皮肤光滑，透出一种光彩来，是没经过世事险恶的滋润模样。四奶奶见他这样，便也明白了，四爷定是看中了阿詹，才故作姿态，如今人也得了，债也免了，看阿詹的模样也不是不乐意的，四奶奶心中别扭，也说不出什么，横竖也是招人嫌弃，说他妒忌罢了，因此也就顺顺当当接过阿詹敬来的茶，同当初见阿熊和阿冬一样，也给了礼。

这一晚四爷同新太太圆房，四奶奶睡不着，叫阿熊来陪自己，阿熊伺候他伺候惯了，也没多想，嘱咐奶妈哄孩子睡了，便来陪四奶奶。四奶奶躺着，看着天花板的帐幕，月色越来越亮，他是一点儿的睡意都没有，轻声问阿熊，你跟四爷之前，心里有过别人么？

阿熊躺在他身边，半梦半醒的，便摇摇头，四奶奶自言自语，好古怪，阿冬心里只有他那师哥，你这傻孩子，糊里糊涂跟了四爷，什么都不懂的，那这阿詹呢，阿詹心里没有别人么？阿熊张开眼睛，不懂得四奶奶这样问是什么意思，难道四奶奶心里也有旁人么？他是不懂的，但四奶奶说的做的总是对的，四奶奶是他的天，这是阿熊进门儿后就深信不疑的事情。他搂住了四奶奶的臂膀，替他把被子压实，小声说，太太睡吧，夜深了。四奶奶摸摸他的手，喃喃道，是啊，该睡了，就此一夜无话，却是睁着眼睛到天亮，眼前飞着的只是那对玉蝴蝶，一个向东，一个往西，翩翩而去，再好的匠人也是补不起来的了。


	10. Chapter 10

阿詹虽说是四爷的三太太，却是第四位进门的，他不知道前头三太太的事情，也不问。小家户出来的孩子，有种好处，便是谨慎，不该做的一样不做，不该说的一句不说。当初阿熊来时就是本本份份的，为四奶奶马首是瞻，如今来了阿詹，也是这样。只是阿詹比阿熊更伶俐些，他虽然没读过书，但自小在铺子里帮着父亲，也很学了些字，会算账，这就比阿熊强了。阿熊虽说一心向着四奶奶，生意上的事儿不能替他分忧，也就是照看家务琐事罢了。四奶奶看阿詹也还本分规矩，瞧了一阵子，虽说是四爷现在顶宠的，脸上却没有一点儿骄傲颜色，在四奶奶面前很是规矩，只是究竟年轻，俏皮是有的，四奶奶却也喜欢，觉得新鲜有趣，这宅子里是久不曾有过这样的活气了。

满月后四奶奶便教阿詹看家里的帐，阿詹不晓得四奶奶竟是这样大方的，外头传言说四爷的三太太因为得宠，是被四奶奶生生逼死了的，还有个小的通房丫头也被四奶奶赶出了门，他进门前父亲还曾哭过，说是自己没本事，要送孩子进火坑，是对不起他的。及至见了四奶奶，阿詹心里便有数了，外头的话都是唬人的，四奶奶这样和善，见面礼给的是顶值钱的金镯子和市面上买不到的绣花缎子，一般人家的太太是不会这样大方的，更没有做规矩、拦着四爷去西院。阿詹过门后四爷晚晚进西院过夜，换做旁人家，大太太不上三日就是要发话的了，其他太太也要露出鄙夷的面孔来。可四奶奶什么都不说，第二天阿詹去请安，也还是客客气气的，二太太向来不多话，但脸上也没有不乐意的意思，阿詹便放了心，安安稳稳在罗家住下来，帮四奶奶做事了。因为他灵透，嘴巴甜，为人处事也很妥当，不像阿冬任事不理，也不像阿熊羞涩、不大放得开，在家中做惯了生意，是颇在行的，入门几个月，四奶奶手下倒都说他的好话，都羡慕四爷有福气了。四奶奶得了这样一个招人疼的膀臂，心绪也慢慢好了起来，虽说四爷不来他这儿过夜，阿熊的房也不大去了，但面子上一家人还是祥和齐整的。

娶阿詹时四爷早已不是那个十七岁的毛头孩子了，对这件事情不但没有半分惶恐，反而十分坦然。阿詹过门那日，他在阿熊房里起来，厢房里五个孩子吵吵闹闹的，他也睡不踏实。阿熊替他穿衣服，系扣子，他便搂住阿熊丰腴的身子，捏他鼓鼓的胸口，对四奶奶他是不敢这样放肆的，他说怎么办，来了新人，以后不能常陪你了。他说这话是要逗阿熊，要看他急哭的模样，他初见阿熊，阿熊正受人羞辱，眼眶含泪，要哭不敢哭，那模样实在惹人动火，以至于四爷落下个毛病，偏要看着阿熊哭了才畅意。谁知道阿熊不哭，眼皮都没抬，替他把扣子扣好，那正好，我就去陪太太，一边说，一边又呀了一声，老爷，你这儿有白头发了，要拔了么？

四爷便觉得很没意思，抬脚走了，他却不知道二太太的眼泪，床上的那些不算，那是没法子的事情，下了床，就不会流了，他心里对四爷存着报恩的心思，没有指望，自然也不会失望。四爷怎么待他都是应当的，四爷是恩主，抬举他成人，可四奶奶要是不理他，他是要哭死了的，四奶奶是他的天是他的命，四爷不过是将他和四奶奶联系起来的纽带罢了。四爷觉得阿熊傻，可阿熊的心里是很通透的，他只有四奶奶，死心塌地守着四奶奶，四爷再娶多少位太太，同他都是不相干的。

取小不必同结发那么讲究，喜宴完事，新人拜了太太，就送去西院新房了。四爷对着镜子瞧自己，鬓边可不是有了几茬白发，心里很是奇怪，四奶奶比自己大，怎么竟不见老，倒是自己先白了头发？他进了新房，见这里陈设一新，阿冬的痕迹荡然无存，自然是满意的。当初他在这屋里被阿冬杀尽风头，如今要在阿詹身上找回来了。阿詹的相貌自然十分标致，不然四爷也看不上眼，到底年轻，吉色衣服上身，显得分外精神，竟有点儿四奶奶年轻时的模样。他的美不是四奶奶那种雍容练达，也不是阿熊那种丰腴烟火，更不是阿冬那种凛冽鲜明，他的美是旺盛的，年轻的，像是一颗种子，小门小户的屋檐下，旺盛地发出来，肆意得很，青春得很，四爷看着他，便觉得身体里凭空添了许多生气，鬓边的白发也不在乎了。他现在对房中的事情是很从容了，阿詹是规矩的人，这上头不懂，但天生的机敏，也很顺四爷的意，十分听话，这一夜是很圆满的。早上起来四爷张开眼睛，等着阿詹来伺候自己穿衣服洗漱，却看到阿詹坐在穿衣镜前，手掌心抹去几滴泪水，四爷心里疑惑，要问他哭什么，阿詹却听见他醒了，赶忙过来伺候。四爷掐掐他的脸，没有眼泪，那张脸儿干干净净，雪白粉嫩，透着年轻人独有的鲜活气息，以及初识人事的羞涩及满足，四爷就觉得是自己眼花，又或者他是想家，便许诺阿詹将来自会照应。阿詹笑笑，送四爷出了院子，这件事也就这么过去了。


	11. Chapter 11

秋去冬来，展举人病重不起，要接孩子回家，四爷送四奶奶回了娘家，见展举人病势不轻，倒很是心疼四奶奶。四奶奶知道他家里是丢不开的，住了几日，就催他回去，说四爷这一来也就尽到情分了。四爷不肯走，这种时候他便总是露出一些昔日的温情来，教四奶奶还念着他从前的好处。但四奶奶要照顾父亲，实在支撑不开，四爷见他瘦了，舍不得，也还是回了家，怕展家外头没人照顾，又把罗杰仕调来帮扶四奶奶。

罗杰仕还是少年读书时进过展家的门子，展举人那时候待他是很好的，毕竟是罗家的长房长孙，家道再怎么中落，有他四叔帮衬，也不会差到哪里去。如今罗杰仕年过而立，故地重游，想起这花坛廊下，曾经见过少时四奶奶的地方，心中倒也是感慨的。四奶奶这些年来对他时冷时热，他是不怪四奶奶的，他知道四奶奶跟着四爷不开心，四奶奶的眼睛是藏不住心事的，罗杰仕看得仔细，他不比四爷，四爷的心是分开了的，大份留给自己，小份分掰开来，匀给几位太太，更留了一部分，想着那些总是到不得手的。四奶奶开不开心，他是瞧不出来的，他只分了一点儿心思给四奶奶，也就只能瞧出四奶奶的一点儿心事，所有的不快活在他心中都是用妒忌掩了下去的。罗杰仕的心里除了四奶奶是再没有过别人的，四奶奶进罗家门这么多年，罗杰仕早该娶亲了，可他没有动心的人，也不想耽搁人家孩子，就这么拖着，自己也不知道是图什么的，只是再怎么寂寞难耐，想起初见四奶奶时心中漫过的那汪湖水便宁静了。然而罗杰仕也知道，他是长房长孙，除非离了罗家，不然婚嫁大事是由不得他的，四爷已经明里暗里提点了好几次要给他说亲，如今罗家以四爷为长，罗杰仕的亲事他自然做得主，他倒是不知道罗杰仕和四奶奶过去的事情的，他只是觉得长房到如今没有一个成家的，又都跟着自己做事，显得自己和四奶奶刻薄，面子上实在不好看。如今派了罗杰仕这个差事，罗杰仕日常倒时常见到四奶奶，心里是快活的，可看到四奶奶憔悴的模样，又替他难过。

展举人的病势凶险，是不能好的了，生老病死，四奶奶倒也看开了。这一晚四奶奶伺候他服药睡下，走出屋子，如今天时冷，外头四处冻得硬邦邦的，四奶奶一出屋子便打了个冷颤，但贪恋新鲜的空气，就站在廊下瞧着月亮。他没穿大衣裳，冻得脸发白了，却也不觉得。夜深了，下人早都睡下了，四奶奶痴痴看着那月亮，心想这月亮又圆起来了，不知道阿冬和他师哥去了哪儿，过得好不好，是不是也在看着这月亮？他瞧了一会儿，忽然听到有人声，抬头一看，罗杰仕就站在廊下瞧着自己呢，也是站了好一会儿的模样了。四奶奶脸红了，罗杰仕被四爷差来做事他是知道的，原想这差事是委屈了罗杰仕的，但也没拦着，他自己也说不清这是什么心思，也许也是想见罗杰仕的。罗杰仕其实比四爷还年长几个月，却不像四爷早生华发，他挺得很直，胡须密实，像个有身份的男子，很是气派的，长衫不是好料子，但浆洗得很笔挺，月光下瞧来，竟是十分英俊爽气的。四奶奶也记不得多久没好好瞧过他了，两个人四目相对，一片云彩掩了月色，也掩了那许多有形的、无形的紧盯着四奶奶的眼睛。罗杰仕竟大着胆子走上来，一把把四奶奶搂住。四奶奶的身子冷得很，已经冻得僵了，他没挣扎，罗杰仕的身子壮实极了，也暖和极了，四奶奶靠着他的肩膀，慢慢的也从里到外地暖和起来了，他轻轻抬起手，扯住罗杰仕身上的长衫，脸埋进他肩头，又深深吸了口气。他闻着罗杰仕身上的气味，那是同四爷迥然不同的，没有半点儿脂粉气，也没有旁人的味道，仍是像少年时那样清清爽爽的，他搂紧了罗杰仕，竟是什么都不顾了，月色隐隐照见他手指上阿冬的戒指——四爷到底还是花大价钱请人把那戒指镶补了，一条金线将两只玉蝴蝶分开来，一个向东，一个向西。

罗杰仕低声说，四婶儿……四奶奶掩住了他的嘴，他说你从前怎么叫我，今天还怎么叫我。

罗杰仕心里滚烫起来，他是没想到这个的，也没想到会到这个局面，可他把四奶奶抱在怀里，是再不能放手的了，他把他搂紧了，气力之大，几乎要勒得四奶奶喘不过气来，把他抱起来，轻轻地往廊下客房走。四奶奶的一颗心模模糊糊的，他倒是没想着四爷，他看手指上那枚戒指，罗杰仕抱着他走，颠得那两只蝴蝶也一颤一颤上下翻飞，他把脸埋进罗杰仕肩膀里，他想起了阿冬，阿冬那么决绝，杀头也不怕，风餐露宿也不怕，执拗着就是要见他师哥一眼、问一句话，他怎么就没有阿冬那样的心呢。可如今被罗杰仕抱紧了，四奶奶才知道自己的心里也是同阿冬一样的，只不过藏着掩着，就如这隆冬腊月一般冻得结结实实，教四爷捆扎起来了。罗杰仕把他抱上床，四奶奶竟觉得过了今晚，就是立刻死了也是甘心的。四爷是许久不进他的屋子的了，他对这事儿很有些生疏，心也淡了，可罗杰仕身上的气息是暖的，烘得他难耐起来，沉浸在他的气味中，竟像少年时一样渴求了起来。罗杰仕来亲他，他也不推挡，闭着眼睛任他亲，身体抖得厉害，竟比同四爷新婚那一晚还要紧张。

罗杰仕把他搂得很紧，恨不能要把他整个人吞下去，或是嵌进自己身体里，他觉得四奶奶同自己本就是一个，本就不该拆分开的，他叫着上学时用过的四奶奶的小名，阿琅，阿琅，又把这个想了多少年的人紧紧裹进怀里，他又回到那片湖边去了，只这一回他同四奶奶没在暖洋洋的湖水里，他欢喜得紧，手脚都不知道该往哪里放了，他是没有经历过这些的，因为洁身自好，觉得谁都不及四奶奶，风月场合连逢场作戏都没有过的。四奶奶怜爱起来，便教导着他，引着他同自己一起体味那颤抖的，惧怕的，又快活的滋味。罗杰仕是个极壮健的男子，搂着四奶奶胆怯地体味了一回，便无师自通起来，他却没有四爷那样的心病，四奶奶搂着他，咬着他的肩膀，快活了一次又一次，到天亮他又心疼罗杰仕肩膀被自己咬破的地方。他坐起来，身上的淡荷色肚兜揉乱了，罗杰仕给他穿上，把带子系好，给他把头发梳拢整齐，两个人相对着笑，这笑容里又带着几分惨淡。四奶奶知道如今做下这样的事情，是不能再做人了，他想同罗杰仕有这一夜，死也甘心，不做人就不做人吧，四爷对不起他不是一次两次，他为自己打算一次是不过分的。罗杰仕的手指抹着他脸上的泪痕，他原是没敢奢望这一晚的。他看到四奶奶脸色，便知道他的心事，但这件事情是个没法解开的死结，他搂着四奶奶，跟他讲从前先生说的监守自盗的话，两个人倒都笑了，四奶奶起来披了褂子，趁没人回房洗漱，再去伺候展举人，这一日他心神恍惚，想着昨晚的事情，又想着芽儿，想着阿熊，独独没有再想起四爷来。


	12. Chapter 12

展举人撑着过了年，风烛残年的人，禁不起病，到底还是去了，临死前拉着四奶奶的手，说对不起四奶奶，说当初该把他许给罗杰仕，而不是四爷，四爷如今变了，不是他看中的那个人了。四奶奶这时已经是同罗杰仕在一起过了的，想着父亲这话，心里百般滋味，竟化成一个笑容，倒叫父亲不要担心，说四爷如今好起来了，毕竟是膝下儿女成群了，还能怎么样呢。展举人昏黄的眼珠子看着天花板，他躺在病床上，竟是把事情看得比谁都通透，他说你不能这样想的，要想想芽儿的前程，芽儿大了，已经进了学堂，是嫡出贵子，难道要他一辈子抬不起头么。这句话说完，老举人便咽了气，四奶奶握着父亲的手，眼眶是干的，哭不出来，竟也背过气去，外头大夫们听见屋子里的声响，手忙脚乱，掐人中灌参汤，才算醒过神来。四爷也来了，见展举人去了，忙叫罗杰仕调派丧事，又叫了几个本家侄子去罗家看家，自己却来陪四奶奶。见四奶奶脸色煞白，魂不守舍，他是从没见过他这样的，心里竟然针刺一样疼起来，轻轻将四奶奶抱起来，带到厢房里去。四奶奶这时半昏半醒，觉得是四爷的气味拢着自己，心中不大情愿，但实在是没了力气，任他把自己抱上床。四爷见他眼圈青黑，是很久没睡踏实的模样，知道四奶奶这阵子奉汤侍药，累极了的，心里爱重，竟亲自打了水来给他洗脸，又替他脱了袍子，要叫他睡上一觉，醒来再说丧礼的事情。四奶奶是乏极了，四爷再不好，也是厮守了小半辈子的人，也就随他去。四爷解了他的罩衫，露出一截藕色的肚兜来，那肚兜下头却有好几个深红的印记，映在四奶奶雪白的皮肉间，很是鲜明的。四爷没留神，用棉被罩了四奶奶，握着他的手哄他睡下，这才抽身来办后事。

展举人只有四奶奶这一个孩子，嫁的又是顶显贵的女婿，丧事自然是隆重的。待到展举人灵柩安稳，四奶奶瘦下了好几圈，重新回到罗家，阿熊竟认不出了。四奶奶要戴孝，从头到脚穿的都是素色的衣裳，首饰是不能带的，鬓角插一朵白色的绢花。阿熊也不敢穿鲜亮衣裳，迎着四奶奶进了门，把孩子们都带来给太太请安。四奶奶见阿熊一脸担忧，虽是累极了，仍把他叫进来说话。阿熊把孩子们哄走了，近看四奶奶，便觉得他瘦是瘦了的，但眉眼之间竟透着一种异样的从容祥和，仿佛肌肤间都发出光彩来。阿熊跟了四奶奶这么多年，也只有四奶奶同四爷尚亲密的那些日子里，见过他这样容光焕发，他不懂四奶奶的变化从何而来，也不敢细想。四爷这阵子都在三太太院子里过夜，是极少去见四奶奶的，忙丧礼更是不会同四奶奶亲近。阿熊是小门户出来的孩子，这种事情是想也不敢想的，小时候爹娘掰着嘴数落来去，反反复复，都是乾坤有别，尊卑分明的话头，越雷池的事情他是不知道的，只知道这上头出了事情要沉潭，要浸猪笼，再贵盛的人家，也是不准许的。阿熊希望是自己傻，不懂事情，多心了，四奶奶却从怀里摸出那枚白玉戒指来递给阿熊，说这戒指是先头太太给的，太太是个仁善人，如今早去了，后来阿冬戴了，他和他那师哥也是修成正果，只是这样狠心，连个消息都不通的，如今给你吧，可惜了的，让我弄坏了，但补得也好看，你戴着，算个念想。

这是十分不吉利的话头了，阿熊吓愣了，扑腾跪下来抱住四奶奶的腿，太太，您这是怎么了，您是累着了，这怎么成呢。

四奶奶低头看着阿熊，阿熊进罗家门十多年了，从一开始低眉顺眼，到如今也会和自己顶嘴了，是不同了的，他给四爷生了四个孩子，个顶个结实聪明，四爷是很爱重的，芽儿也是阿熊奶大的，有了阿熊，芽儿不会吃亏，他也是同阿熊亲近。他摸了摸阿熊的脸，说傻阿熊，没事的，我这是累的，睡上一觉就好了。一边说，一边把戒指给阿熊戴上。阿熊不敢说话，一双眼睛忽闪忽闪，担心得很，这个晚上他伺候四奶奶睡，竟做了一个晚上的噩梦。

但四奶奶毕竟没有做什么蠢事，回罗家后他便像过去一样闭门不出，尽当家太太的本分，如今孩子都大了，陆续进了学堂，功课是要照管的，四爷生意也是越铺越大，阿詹虽然伶俐，毕竟年轻，也要四奶奶镇着，罗家内务光靠阿熊也不成，本家有什么事情，总还是要罗家正经八百的太太应承的。偌大一个罗家，离了四奶奶是万万不成的，亏四奶奶撑住了，人也慢慢精神起来，待到除了孝，已是又一年夏初了，四奶奶也完全恢复过来，又是先前那个利落能干的四奶奶了。只是人后灯下，想起父亲临死前说的话，想起罗杰仕，想起那个蝴蝶翩翩飞舞的晚上，心中便如刀割一样的疼痛，可这疼这苦，是不能说给人听的，甚至叫人瞧出来也使不得，只能压着按着，自己吞下去罢了。

四奶奶回家后罗杰仕辞了四爷，说要去远游，四爷板起脸来训诫他，说你这把年纪不成家，整天胡闹，如今又要去远游，你眼中还有罗家祖宗，还知道你是长房长孙么？他却不知道罗杰仕就是不想要这长房长孙的身份了，他不同于四爷，是绝不肯就此接受世间的种种不公的，他不懂得为什么四奶奶许给了四爷，偏又不能过上好日子，不懂得四爷一颗心，为什么要分给几个太太，他也不懂得四奶奶为什么不能撇下罗家同他一起走，他同四奶奶今生竟只有那一夜的缘分，想起这个，他的心便仿佛被活生生地剖出来，扔到油锅里烹炸。要一辈子看四爷脸色、同四奶奶悄悄见面，他是不肯的，他要挣一个光明正大，要同四奶奶朝朝暮暮，可四奶奶却不肯同他朝朝暮暮，四奶奶宁愿回罗家做四奶奶，也不愿同他走，罗杰仕心中隐隐明白，四奶奶不是图罗家的家事，但这明白与体谅不能补偿他的痛苦，若是不走，他是无法体面地陪着四爷的。四爷并不知道这些委屈，见罗杰仕执意要去游历，也只得随他。临别前倒是开了家宴，如今罗家几个在四爷门下当差的子侄都来了，给罗杰仕壮行。四奶奶称病没有出来见人，说免了大爷（罗杰仕）的礼，路上小心，给了路资，却不肯见面。罗杰仕没法子，在四奶奶屋子外头磕了头，又回到宴席上来，手里握着四奶奶给的东西，心思是不在这酒席上的，也就不欢而散了。回到下处的路上，罗杰仕在包车里看四奶奶给的东西，四奶奶做事情滴水不漏，包裹里是银元，银票，都装在一个荷包里，荷包上却绣着一对玉蝴蝶，翩翩起舞，东西分离，罗杰仕想起那一晚他替四奶奶抹汗抹泪，握着四奶奶的手指亲了又亲，却见四奶奶手上戴了一枚玉蝴蝶戒指，可惜了的，砸过，镶了金，不值钱了。可四奶奶却用那戴着戒指的手缠着他的头发，滚烫的脸颊贴着他的，说你不懂的，这戒指是最值钱的了。罗杰仕把这荷包揣进怀里，胸口发热，眼眶也是湿的，原来四奶奶同他好，是那样决绝的，是怀着今生再也见不到的心思的。

家宴上四奶奶没来，阿熊的小女儿发热，也没能抽身，只有三太太阿詹来陪着四爷。三太太坐在四爷身边，头低着，不声不响，本家的子侄都比他年纪大，见四爷讨的这个太太确实年轻水灵，不免都多看几眼，他抬眼扫了一圈，却见罗杰昰坐在角落一席上，也是闷头吃酒，便低下头去，两只手拧着衣襟，四爷见他不说话也不大吃东西，以为他是害羞的，想想这里都是本家人，叫三太太出来确实不大体统，便让他回西院去。阿詹如释重负，赶忙站起来走了，临出厅堂时到底没忍住回望，罗杰昰恰巧也在看他，四目相对，阿詹慌忙低下头去了，鼻尖上泌出汗来，一颗心砰砰乱跳。罗杰昰族里排行第四，外头也叫他四爷，却是小一辈的了。罗杰昰也在四爷下头做事，阿詹家的商铺自然是他管的，两人年纪相仿，小家小户的规矩，没有那么多避讳，罗杰昰来说事情，倒是阿詹接待得多，一来二去也就都熟识了，媒人来提亲，说是罗家四爷要讨小，阿詹自然以为是罗杰昰，是一口应承了的，待到明白错了辈分，已经来不及了，家里的债务免了，又受了罗家的聘礼，是死是活，他是罗四爷的人了，却不是他心里的那个罗四爷。

同四爷圆房那晚上，是阿詹第一次见四爷，四爷同罗杰昰相貌是很像的，只是年纪大上许多，威严些，从从容容地同阿詹拜了堂，进新房后十分老练地带着他喝了交杯酒，然后就来解他的衣扣了。阿詹心里很难过，但他生性是极温顺的， 同阿熊一样，他是知恩图报的人，知道四爷免了一家上下上吊破产的苦，便觉得自己应当回报，四爷要讨他做小，虽说是自己会错了意思，但毕竟是自己应承的，这份担当总该有的。四爷骤然得了新人，自然是欢畅的，未免有些不够体贴，阿詹年轻，咬牙受了，夜半时到底委屈，坐起来悄悄下了床，不敢哭，只是偷偷抹泪罢了。再后来四爷四奶奶相待都很好，四爷是每天都来西院过夜的，自从被二太太瞧见鬓边的白发后，四爷竟慌张起来，想起年轻时那些心病，便觉得不大踏实。房中有阿詹这样一个鲜活灵透、从内至外都透着活力的新人，这便安抚了四爷的慌张，他觉得若是能让这样年轻的三太太满意，那么自己定然也还是年轻的。

阿詹是不懂得四爷的心事的，他心中虽然藏着别人，但他不像阿冬那样性子激烈，说一不二，不肯变心，他生性活泼，又是商户出身，是很懂得随机应变的。四爷待他好，他便也敬重四爷，把心里那个人深深藏起来，不去多想。四爷对他是顶满意的，竟比对二太太还满意些，就只愁一件事，阿詹进门也有段时间了，肚皮不见动静，难道竟是自己真的不行了么？可阿熊生了一胎又一胎，顺顺当当，从没有过事情，阿詹这样年轻，总不会不如阿熊当年，因此便加倍折腾起来，倒弄得阿詹苦不堪言，日间到四奶奶那儿回事儿时竟打起了瞌睡，幸好四奶奶房里没有别人，不然是要被人说闲话的。四奶奶察言观色，知道阿詹的委屈，可他如今同四爷是真正生分了，丧事办完，去了丧服，四爷也没有去正房过夜，东西两院还算平分秋色，只是在阿熊那儿因孩子多吵闹，睡不好，还是在西院儿睡得多。四奶奶知道自己在四爷面前是说不上话了，也只好委婉告诉阿詹，四爷这也是为你好。阿詹羞红了脸，要说他同四爷一起不快活，也是假话，只是若是同罗杰昰在一起，那么自然更加快活了。但这番心事他不敢说出来，自己也不敢想，他知道四爷在自己身上牟足劲头，是要让他给罗家添丁，可他的肚皮一点儿动静都没有，自己心里却是意外平静的。阿詹喜欢孩子的，阿熊的孩子，还有芽儿，他都看不够，鹿儿比他小不上几岁，他也要捏着那娃娃的脸亲香，可要让他给四爷生孩子，他却觉得说不出的害怕，这种害怕他无法解释，他觉得这院子要吞了他了，反倒觉得夜间有四爷来陪伴是安心的。


	13. Chapter 13

过了年，交春三月，是四奶奶的生日，四奶奶进罗家门满打满算有整十五个年头了，四爷便叫管事的筹备佳肴，一家子齐整地坐了一桌子，孩子们都大了，都很规矩，按着顺序给太太磕头，四奶奶今天是刻意装扮了的，身上的蓝褂子是新做的，襟子上绣着一对儿玉色蝴蝶，不大显眼，很是淡雅，褂子下是淡色的裙子，头发照旧梳理得规规矩矩，显得很精神。四爷同四奶奶一起坐席受礼，他同四奶奶不一样，对孩子们是顶亲爱的，规矩都交给四奶奶做。鹿儿大了，许了人家，过几年就要过门了，四爷不便太亲近，对其他几个孩子便没了忌讳，摸摸这个，搂搂那个，再亲一口顶小的闺女。四奶奶含笑看着，除了亲生的芽儿，每个孩子都给了赏，给鹿儿的分外厚重，说是都存到嫁妆里。

四爷瞧着四奶奶焕然一新的模样，惊觉竟有许久不曾细细瞧过四奶奶了，四奶奶嫁给他十五年，新婚时两人也曾如胶似漆过的，那些时日他恨不得贴在四奶奶身上，也不知道什么时候起就生分了。四爷自认没有对不起四奶奶的地方，阿熊是老爷做主买的妾，阿冬是不用说了，况且罗家白养了他几年，到底也没有同四爷有过什么瓜葛，白便宜了那姓朗的受用，阿詹是家里送上门来的，他娶了阿詹也算得是行善，若琳早就嫁了人，况且这些人都加起来，不过都是做小、做丫鬟，罗家的太太总是四奶奶，将来陪四爷进祠堂的也只有四奶奶，人人都是这样过，罗老爷子在世时有七八位娘姨，就连展举人房中，不也很是兴旺过的么？他罗暧愢仪表堂堂，家世贵盛，在外头向来规矩，没有吃花酒、逛瓦舍的事情，娶了几位太太，是谁都不该非议的，四奶奶原该像今天这样高兴才是。四奶奶气色好，四爷也跟着快活起来，阿熊老实，阿詹嘴巴却是抹过糖的，有他在席间奉承，又有孩子们，便很是热闹。阿詹灵透，知道今日四奶奶寿辰，四爷是要去上房的了，他虽年轻，也有些禁不起四爷折腾，偷眼看四爷，仍同年轻人一般壮健，鬓边那几丝白发也不知是拔了还是染了，无影无踪，阿詹想起夜间四爷搂着他，说阿詹就是他的药，想起那些不要脸的话头，便咬牙脸红。其实四爷对每位太太，心里都是很有分寸的，四奶奶是正妻，又是被四爷这幅金膝头跪了又跪过的，四爷便给他十分的尊重，除了新婚时不大懂事，放纵了些，后来房中的事情都是十二分的循规蹈矩。对阿熊四爷心中是没有忌讳的，阿熊对他感恩戴德，他也觉得理所应当，心中那点子悸动全放到阿熊身上，阿熊又很听话，让做什么都肯，就连背过去像狗一样摆弄，或是亲四爷那里，阿熊都欣然从命的，四爷同他实在是说不出的新鲜快活。只是再快活也有腻的时候，且阿熊年纪比四爷小不多，又带着孩子，近来渐渐不能那么尽兴了。对阿冬他求而不得，心中总是有根刺，这几位太太里原是阿冬相貌最好，只四爷也不知道这是因为到底没能得到阿冬的遗憾，还是阿冬当真艳压群芳。但阿冬总归不过是个戏子，阿熊的身份其实也是只配通房的，说到底是个下人，是四奶奶看中他，扶持拉扯，才给了二太太的名分。阿詹则不同了，好人家的孩子再怎么小门小户，也是爱着娇着养大的，且年轻嘴甜，四爷是不舍得他委屈的，在房里也不十分欺负，不比同阿熊那样畅快惬意，阿詹不生养，这倒成了一块心病，四爷心猿意马，想着今晚陪过四奶奶后，倒要记得看着阿詹吃药——他请医生给阿詹看过了的，说三太太年轻身子骨儿结实，吃个方子调理调理，四爷还是盛年，不愁将来没有孩子的。

家宴完了，四爷果然去上房宿夜。四奶奶心中是不大愿意的，他觉得自己同罗杰仕有过那一晚后，若再同四爷亲近，一来自己也觉得不是人，二来对不起罗杰仕，但今天是生日，没有推辞的借口，且开春四爷要出远门，没办法，只能同四爷回房。四爷自然领会不到四奶奶的心思，他有阵子不来上房宿夜，四奶奶爱静，上房里也是静悄悄的，没有阿詹那儿年轻人多热闹，也不像阿熊院子里一群孩子吵得沸反盈天，四爷倒很是自在。他在四奶奶床上坐下，等着四奶奶来伺候他，四奶奶正在屏风后洗漱换衣裳，四爷听着那水声，心中撩得发痒，想起新婚时哄着四奶奶同自己洗鸳鸯浴的浪荡，又想今天是四奶奶的好日子，该自己服侍他，竟走到屏风后去。四奶奶已经脱了大衣裳，只穿着中衣，蓝褂子搭在屏风上，那对玉色蝴蝶晃荡来去，裙子已经散开了，隐隐露出一双雪白的腿来，年轻时跑马弯弓，跟着展举人练出来的武艺，这双腿也是极结实的。四爷想起它们夹着自己时是何等快活，心中难耐，仿佛要向四奶奶证明自己再没了心病，竟将四奶奶打横抱起来往床上走。四奶奶一惊，这同与罗杰仕在一起那晚何曾相识，只是他对四爷的心却远不如那一晚火热罢了。四爷把他抱上床，摸着四奶奶的腿，觉得他的肌肤是温暖的，又觉得他颤个不停，觉得四奶奶是对自己动情了，是忍得久了、想自己了，心中得意起来，解开四奶奶的中衣，露出宝蓝色的肚兜来。他不忙剥除那件肚兜，偏要叫四奶奶穿着它，四奶奶难堪得很，脸红得发烫，别过去不肯看四爷。

四爷压上去，搂着他亲了又亲，他很久没有见到四奶奶这样鬓发散乱的妩媚模样，竟忘了形，把他当阿熊一样对待，四奶奶有些慌神，这同与罗杰仕在一起时的忘形癫狂是不同的，同罗杰仕，两个人都心甘情愿，要把最好的拿出来给对方，同四爷，他觉得他如今就是四爷房中顶顶贵重的一件摆设，如今四爷不过是要换个法子玩他罢了。四爷在这方面究竟还是老练的，四奶奶哭得昏死过去，醒来时已经是半夜了，四爷搂着他不放，手指理着他光润的发，说阿琅，你比我还大些，怎么不显老呢。

四奶奶含羞带耻，哑着嗓子说怎么没老呢，这不，伺候不动你了。四爷自然明白他的意思，心中是得意的，觉得自己彻底没了心病，是个威猛的丈夫，洗刷了小娃娃配大老婆的耻辱，手钻进四奶奶那宝蓝的肚兜下，又不老成起来，说阿琅别气，我许久不来，知道你心里怨我，这不是要让你快活么。四奶奶闭上眼睛，感觉四爷又压上来，只得随他去，这个晚上四爷真是畅快淋漓，把从前同阿熊之间的那些把戏都拿出来，四奶奶让他折腾得没法儿，第二天早上起不得身，只能叫阿熊进来伺候四爷出门。四爷去了，阿熊怯生生回来给四奶奶端来洗脸水，他跟了四爷四奶奶这么多年，四奶奶什么都不瞒着他，一见四爷那志得意满的情形，便知道昨晚是怎么回事了的。四奶奶衣衫不整地躺着，看着帐子出神，阿熊捧着热毛巾给他擦脸，敷身上叫四爷吸咬出来的印子，他做这个很熟练了，年轻那会儿同四爷折腾完，落下一身印记是常有的事情，实在疼极了，热毛巾敷一敷，活活血也就好了。四奶奶一动不动，让阿熊伺候，看到阿熊手上戴着的那个玉戒指上一对蝴蝶中那根金线，他忽然哭出了声，搂着阿熊，眼泪打湿了阿熊的襟子，他说，我如今真不算个人了。

阿熊一句话也没说，只是搂着四奶奶让他哭，摩挲着他的背，恨自己替不得四奶奶，但他却没哭，一双眼睛睁得圆圆的，竟亮得吓人。


	14. Chapter 14

四奶奶毕竟是四奶奶，搂着阿熊哭了一场，把这十五年的委屈，把今后再见不到罗杰仕的苦楚都哭出来后，便又是四奶奶了。他撑着起身送四爷出了远门，打理外头生意，照旧操持罗家上下。阿熊见他这样，心里实在是说不出的疼了，四爷走了，晚间是阿熊陪四奶奶睡上房，他抱着四奶奶的膝盖跪下，说太太，你走吧，我知道你是想要走的。

四奶奶诧异，低头摸了摸阿熊圆圆的脸，说你这孩子说什么傻话，我好好的干嘛要走。

阿熊给四奶奶磕了个头，说太太我不傻的，这些年都看着，是老爷对不起你，你走吧，老爷要再过两个月才回来，你现在不走，以后走不得了。

四奶奶苦笑，把阿熊拉起来，让他在身边坐下，摩挲着阿熊手指上那枚戒指，说阿熊，你不傻，我知道的，这些年没有你，我也撑不住。四爷对不起我，可我也走不了，从前想走，想到芽儿，也就忍了，现在更是走不得了，说着把手按到小肚子上，脸色竟是煞白的。阿熊伺候四奶奶伺候得多了，这才知道原来四爷临走前同他狂荡一晚上，竟又有了。当年怀芽儿时是顶顶凶险的，如今比那时年纪又大，阿熊担心得很，也就忘了要四奶奶走的话头，尽心伺候。阿熊倒是请示四奶奶要不要给四爷传个好信儿，四奶奶想了想，说别了，这事儿说来荒唐，该放在阿詹身上才合适。四爷路上听说，保不齐要赶路回家，万一出了事儿，不是好玩的，阿熊也就听话地不提了。

不上两个月，四爷就回来了，一是外头世道乱得很，到处都是兵匪，教四爷觉得还是家中安心些，也要回来安顿财产，二来是四爷在路上听到了一些闲话，实在忍不得，须得回来见四奶奶。展举人只有四奶奶一个孩子，举人去后，族中分了产业，大宅也卖了，原有的家人告老的告老，赎身的赎身，也有愿意跟着四奶奶的，四奶奶也都收了。四爷路上收了个人，说是原来跟着展举人的，因为坏了大爷罗杰仕的好事被赶出去，不服气，要找四爷分剖、求四爷赏个饭碗。四爷是知道罗杰仕的，不信他竟会做出什么事来，就叫了这人来问。原来这人在展家不得志，因吃酒赌钱被罗杰仕赶出去，心中不快意，恨极了罗杰仕，那天晚上罗杰仕同四奶奶一处，他是瞧见了的，但四奶奶的脸藏在罗杰仕怀里，他没看真，以为罗杰仕不检点，偷了展举人的丫鬟，自认为理直气壮，便洋洋得意寻到四爷，告了刁状。四爷把这事情细细想了想，不信罗杰仕会干出这样的事情来，事后也不见他和展家哪个丫鬟下人亲近，猛然之间，想起展举人过身那日，自己把昏了的四太太抱回房，脱了衣裳，当时肚兜下鲜明的几个痕迹，那时没有留神，如今想起来，竟是手指掐、嘴唇吮出来的模样。又想起罗杰仕当年原是替自己进学堂陪四奶奶读过书，两个人从小就认识，是青梅竹马的，自己是在成婚那天才见到四奶奶，这其中的情分自然是不同的。再想到罗杰仕离家那天，四奶奶竟是见都没见他，是可想而知的了。想到这些，四爷竟慌了神，起初他怒了几日，这怒意慢慢过去，心中竟是加倍地惧怕起来，他从不觉得自己对不起四奶奶，也不明白四奶奶为什么脸面体统都不要了，也不要自己了，四奶奶是他的主心骨，再冷落，再不宠爱，心中也是敬重的，除了天地父母，他这辈子只跪过四奶奶一个人，他膝下有黄金，跪过了四奶奶，四奶奶却不要他了，这是万万不能够的，更别提相好的还是本家侄儿。四爷一路回家，心急如焚，要找四奶奶分辨，要四奶奶给他一句话，他进了门，顾不上合家上下，也等不及儿女请安，扯住四奶奶就奔上房去，雷霆万钧的，小女儿吓哭了，阿詹也愣了，倒是阿熊心中隐隐猜到，忙叫孩子们都回房、把下人也赶开，叫阿詹回西院去，自己守在四奶奶上房前不敢走。

四爷力大得很，四奶奶怀了他的骨肉，竟比怀芽儿时更辛苦，两个月来吃不好睡不好，人瘦得很了，不是临别时模样，四爷竟没往心里去，他心里的火哔哔啵啵地烧着，恨不能把四奶奶打碎了吞下去才能甘心，但他到底是有教养的大家子弟，对四奶奶不能动手，把四奶奶拽进屋子也就是了，压着火问，你做了什么不要脸的事情，叫人告到我这儿来，杰莳（芽儿）早进学堂了，鹿儿也要嫁人了，你教他们怎么做人？

四奶奶吐了两个月，身子是虚的，今天是强打精神接四爷回家的，哪里经得起他这一拉一拽，只觉得人发晕，站不住脚，听四爷这样说，他心里竟然空落落起来，不回话，也不瞧四爷，但实在是站不住了，只觉得小肚子里抽筋似地疼，搅来搅去的，豆大的汗珠儿泌出来，眼前一阵阵发黑。四爷没留神，以为他是心虚了，更是恨，你好歹是我罗家的太太，怎么能做出这样的丑事，你今后怎么见人？我怎么见人？

四奶奶扶着桌子，咬牙道，我有什么不能见人，你说我对不起你，对不起罗家，你自己做的事情很光彩么？

四爷气急了，一只手扬起来，到底打不下去，盯着四奶奶的眼睛，四奶奶的眼睛里又显出那种异样的光彩来，四爷想起从前与四奶奶好的时候，说觉得四奶奶这样温顺和蔼，像头鹿，四奶奶还笑话他，如今看来，是自己没眼见儿，四奶奶眼里这份决绝，这份魄力，这不是鹿的眼睛，这是狼的眼睛，他从那双眼中看出了死的决心，忽然间悲凉起来，不知道自己是做了什么，结发妻子宁可死了也不向着自己了，他的手缓缓垂下来，颓然坐下，事情已经做下，四奶奶也承认了，罗杰仕也走了，他还能怎么办，双手掩了脸，四奶奶再也撑不住、软倒在桌边。他怔怔地看着四奶奶脸色灰白，裙角却慢慢染了血，好似一朵儿红花，妖妖娆娆地盛开，将四奶奶身体里那最后一点儿精气神儿都吸去了。四爷一时没想明白，阿熊听到了四奶奶摔倒的声音，跑进来见了四奶奶的模样，竟一把把四爷推出门，冲他喊，你滚，滚出去。再哭着把四奶奶扶上床、去叫大夫。四爷愣了，阿熊跟他也有将近十五年了，向来温顺，向来是低声下气的，如今竟敢这样对自己大呼小叫，这是从来没有过的事情。阿熊力气大，推得他几乎摔倒了，十分狼狈地离了上房，想要再进去，想着阿熊那句声嘶力竭的“你滚”，气得跺跺脚，竟回了书房。到晚间四奶奶出血止了，阿熊才带着大夫来给四爷回话，大夫一脸的愁苦，安慰四爷说四奶奶这一胎原就不安稳，是药吊着的，去了也就去了，将来身子养好了，还算年轻，还是可以再生的，四爷膝下也儿女成群了，要看开些。四爷这才知道四奶奶竟是有孕了，这是他罗暧愢的骨肉，同四奶奶那样快活了一晚才有的，却还没来得及成形，就这样烟消云散、化为一捧污血去了。他心中疼极了，也悔极了，忘了阿熊的不尊重，也忘了关于四奶奶失节的怒恨，在书房里徘徊了一个晚上，第二天早上他肿着眼睛出来，下人看到他都吃了一惊，四爷原本极年轻、极精神的一个男子，过了这一夜竟不成人样了，头发也花了半边。四爷踉跄走进上房，上房里安安静静的，针掉在地上也听得见，他掀开帘子走进去，阿熊靠在暖炉边打盹儿，许是看顾了四奶奶一整晚，累坏了，四爷脚步轻，没惊醒他，掀开帘子进去，四奶奶却是醒着的，睁着眼睛看着窗外呢。

四爷走到他床边坐下，握住他的手，那手是凉的，一点儿活气儿都没有，四奶奶的脸色也是雪白的，仿佛是个死人了。四爷想起拜堂那天自己死活不愿意，四奶奶那会儿才十九岁，不耐烦了，竟自己掀了盖头，一脸嗔怒，质问自己要不要拜堂的模样。那会儿的四奶奶是多么地生机勃勃，多么地动人心弦，他那会儿不懂事，光顾着迷恋四奶奶的好模样，却忘了那双眼睛里禁锢着的本来就是头奔狼。如今四奶奶跟了他十五年，落得这个下场，再没有当初拜堂时那份灵动了。他把四奶奶的手握紧了，坠下泪来，上一次他这样哭，还是罗老太爷去世时哭灵呢，他说阿琅，你怎么了，咱们怎么了？

四奶奶瞧也没瞧他一眼，孩子没了，四爷如今再难过，在四奶奶看来都是做作的生相，他是彻彻底底不在乎，也没有牵挂了。昨晚他一夜没睡，一是药劲儿大，熬得睡不着，一是心里头空荡荡的，没有半点儿睡意的。他想把手抽回来，只是实在没力气，动不了，就任四爷握着，听着四爷的眼泪一滴一滴砸到绸缎被面上的声音，他只觉得心烦，枕头上勉力侧过脸去不肯看四爷，说你出去吧，让我睡一会儿。

四爷不明白为什么是四奶奶失节偷人，自己反倒底气这样弱，他在四奶奶病床前跪下，他想起后来又和四奶奶好起来时说要跪四奶奶一辈子的，可四奶奶现在不要他跪了，四奶奶心里没有他这个人了，再没什么小娃娃，大老婆了。他跪着，滚着泪的脸贴着四奶奶的手，说阿琅，是我的错了，咱们还能再好起来的，你瞧瞧我。

四奶奶实在是心烦了，便闭上眼睛，他是知道四爷的，四爷这人表面随和，实际上再执拗不过，罗家的爷们都是这个脾性的。他嫁了四爷，就算如今被四爷知道他偷了人，失了节，他也离不开罗家的门子，四爷是不会放手的，他死也要死在四爷门里，葬在四爷身边，牌位挂在罗家的灵堂中，他累极了，乏极了，不想再和四爷折腾了，他知道四爷是不会离开的，又实在烦躁，只得说，有什么好瞧的，横竖你都知道了。人必自辱然后人辱之，我不怪你，你就当我死了罢。

四爷见他把话说得这样决绝，竟是愣住了，身后阿熊把他扶起来，说老爷，太太乏了，有什么话明天再说罢。阿熊的表情很是坚决，对四爷半点儿尊重也没有了，仿佛他才是主子，四爷才是做小的，半推半拉，把四爷弄出了房，四奶奶这才安心睡了。阿熊便坐在他床边寸步不离地守着，教人搬了个防风收烟的小炉子在门后给四奶奶熬药，一边看着火，一边看着四奶奶。四奶奶倒睡得很是平稳，阿熊低头看自己手上那枚蝴蝶戒指，一滴眼泪淌下来，砸上那道箍金，他把戒指摘下来，塞到四奶奶枕头下，心中却想，难道罗杰仕真的撇下四奶奶，再也不回来了么？


	15. Chapter 15

四奶奶失了孩子，这是天大的事情，罗家上下战战兢兢，诺大院子迅速失去了那种活气。四奶奶病着，二太太搬进上房伺候他，理都不肯理四爷了，他心里怪四爷心狠，觉得要不是四爷那天那样推搡四奶奶，四奶奶是不会有事情的。他对四爷原本也是没有心的，最初的憧憬与感恩散去后，再看四爷，不过是个再寻常不过的男子，四爷让四奶奶这样难过，是塌了阿熊的天，他觉得自己是不能再陪四爷的了，四奶奶病着挣命，也管不得那么多。四爷夜夜睡书房，竟连西院也没有去过，这可急坏了阿詹。

阿詹不是怕失宠，四爷不来，他其实也乐得清闲，只是他实在掩不住了。他怀了孕，如今不到三个月的样子，谁都不敢告诉，只因为这孩子实在不是四爷的。四爷走后，四奶奶身子骨儿虚，便叫阿詹吩咐了的，说是四爷不在家，自己精力不济，外头的事情委屈阿詹带着本家的子侄们办，这么一来见罗杰昰的机会竟多了起来。阿詹想不出自己怎么做下了这样不要脸的事情，他是四爷三媒六证、规规矩矩取来的小，罗杰昰要叫他一声婶子的，可他们俩竟然还是没禁住。阿詹也想不通，同四爷日日夜夜折腾，肚皮没半点儿动静，同罗杰昰怎么一下子就坏了事呢。他搓着脸，想着那日的情形，罗杰昰有了酒，把阿詹留在外头的书房里，就那么……阿詹的脸热起来，那天他也有了些酒，对罗杰昰说当初他愿意，是以为来提亲的是这位小罗四爷，他枕着罗杰昰的肩膀，酒入愁肠，委屈地哭，他说我怎么知道是你叔叔呢，我是不知道的，我以为……我以为……便说不下去了。罗杰昰的脾气与罗杰仕不同的，他是个温文的男子，温文到有些木讷了，原本以为阿詹是图了四爷免去家中债务才点了头，如今才知道这桩婚事后头的委屈，他也委屈起来，把怀里这个妙人紧紧裹住，嘴唇含着嘴唇，胸口贴着胸口，说傻子，我怎么舍得讨你做小呢，我就要你一个，谁都不要。两个人搂着抱着，阿詹才明白原来同心爱的人这样是快活的，是不用委曲求全的。罗杰昰把他的衣衫解开，吮着鲜红肚兜下裹着的雪白身体，阿詹搂着他，摸着他的头发，低头亲他的眉心，泪水滚落到唇边，又融进笑意中去了。

阿詹等不得了，他还年轻，与四奶奶不同，他是一刻也沉不住气的，四爷反正不来他的院子，他豁出去了，去找了罗杰昰，原原本本告诉他，要看他如何打算。他想得很激烈，罗杰昰若是没种，那他就自己认了，四爷休了他也好，打他骂他也好，他是顾不得了。罗杰昰不知道阿詹的心已经经过了这样翻滚的煎熬，四爷在家，他来见阿詹，很是羞愧，他知道自己那晚的行径完完全全是个禽兽了，他甚至不敢看阿詹的眼睛。倒是阿詹不知道哪里来的勇气，把他的手按到自己小腹，原原本本地对他说了这桩孽缘的后果。他见罗杰昰木然地坐着，一动不动，便以为他是怕了四爷，后悔同自己好，心里凉了，想原来那天果然是自己错了，这人是没有良心的，他转身要走，罗杰昰把他拉住，像那天一样裹进怀里，这个木讷的男子在短短的片刻内便完成了一种比阿詹更为激烈的转变，他做了个决定，甚至连计划都想好了，他把阿詹搂紧，摸着阿詹温热的肚子，心中快活起来，没有想到这里头竟然有了自己的种子。他沉浸在巨大的喜悦中，也知道罗家是呆不得了，于是便与阿詹粗粗说了自己的计划。他叫阿詹回娘家，到时候两个人一起走，阿詹想了想，觉得也只能这样了，搂着罗杰昰，在他耳边说没有你我绝不走，两个年轻人做了父母，心中怀着喜悦与颤栗，就这样定下了一个惊天动地的计划。阿詹很有良心，这个计划定下来后，他把房里四爷给的四奶奶赏的都整理得清清楚楚，一毫不取，回娘家那天去给四奶奶辞行，四爷不在，二太太阿熊也不在跟前，阿詹在四奶奶床边跪下，说太太身子不好，该来伺候，但家里有事得回去一趟，望太太恩准。

四奶奶侧头看着他，午后的阳光透过窗子照进来，在阿詹年轻光亮的脸庞上镀了一层金碧辉煌的光彩，四奶奶忽然想起许多年前，阿冬也是这样跪在这里，说我不愿意跟四爷，后来又是这样跪下，说太太，阿冬要跟师哥去了。四奶奶是最灵透的，便叫阿詹走过来，阿詹懵懂着走到四奶奶床边跪下，四奶奶抚摸着阿詹的头发，说你想清楚了么？

阿詹心中一颤，不明白四奶奶怎么就知道了自己的丑事，但随即又挺起胸膛来，他想起了罗杰昰，想着过去没有嫁给四爷之前，同罗杰昰之间滴滴点点的事情，他觉得要是能同罗杰昰过上几天日子，哪怕就死了，也是好的，他点头，十分决绝地说，想清楚了。

四奶奶一笑，说那就去吧，可怜见的。说着从枕头下摸出一个包裹递给他，说本来要给你的，提前准备好了，如今看正用得上。阿詹惶然，打开一看，里头包的是几样首饰，还有金元，很值钱的了，他吓愣了，说太太您这是怎么了，怎么做这样的事儿？四奶奶脸上什么表情都没有，说你快走吧，等会儿老爷回来了，你就不得脱身了。阿詹的心七上八下，又听四奶奶说，给你你就拿着，做个念想儿，别像阿冬那样没良心。他怪着阿冬没良心，嘴角却带着笑，阿詹恍惚记得阿冬是前头的三太太，他不知道阿冬的事情，便敬敬重重给四奶奶又磕了个头，走了。

阿詹同罗杰昰的出走，最终还是被四爷压了下来，他丢不起这个人。失去了同四奶奶的孩子，他整个人彻底地一蹶不振了，整日在书房中，听说了阿詹的事情，他竟没有说什么，晚间破例进了四奶奶的上房，说这件事情你知道的么。四奶奶如今也结实了些，能坐起身了，靠着阿熊吃药呢，见四爷这样问，便说，以前我不知道，他要走时才知道的。

四爷嗯了一声，又问，身上好了么，哪里疼。四奶奶摇头，阿熊用绢子把他嘴角的药擦干净了，四爷便背着手出去了。阿熊低着头，看都没看四爷一眼，四奶奶叫他来跟前坐下，说你这样不行，别连你也同老爷生分了。阿熊替四奶奶揉着腿，不回答，四奶奶抚摸着他一头柔软密实的发，忽然说，阿熊，你也有白发了，竟很稀奇地把那根白发挑出来拔去，阿熊见了一笑，说可不么，太太，一晃咱们都老了，芽儿如今也很出息了。

四奶奶笑，又把阿熊的头发梳理好了，说是啊，快十六年了么。这晚他睡得不大踏实，梦里两只蝴蝶翩翩飞舞，他觉得自己似乎也化了蝴蝶随风而去，醒来却还是困在这罗家上房里。四爷的头发已经雪白了，还不到不惑的人，在书房中住了几个月，分外憔悴下来。四奶奶身子大好后，把他请进上房，已经是夏末了。四奶奶现在很怕冷，屋子里还是穿着大衣裳，叫四爷进了房坐下，给四爷端上茶，四爷看他了脸色是好得多了，依旧是白的，但那层白腻下，透出了一点儿隐隐的血色来，便显得又有了活气。四奶奶也坐下，说这阵子我都想好了，阿冬和阿詹都去了，也别提了，你把阿熊扶了正罢，阿熊跟了咱们这么多年，什么都好，又有了这么多孩子，给个身份不为过。

四爷听了，便问，那你呢。四奶奶一笑，你都知道了，还问什么，给我一纸休书就是了。他把阿熊放在枕下的那枚戒指拿出来放到桌子上，说可惜了的，先头太太的东西，教我弄坏了。四爷看了他那个笑容，便知道这事情没有转圜余地了，四奶奶下了决心了，就如同当初自己掀开盖头当堂质问四爷一样，他身上那股狠劲儿又回来了，可这不是为了四爷的，是为了别的人。四爷心中妒恨，不明白为什么父母给自己千挑万选的结发妻子偏偏爱上了旁人，自己看中的妾一个一个心中也没有自己。四奶奶已经做下了这样的事情，如今来讨休书，也是题中应有之意，他当初既然肯跟罗杰仕，自然也不在乎脸面家法了。阿冬宁愿跟一个破落戏子去讨饭，都不要随自己，至于阿詹呢，居然同罗杰昰私奔，这是一个个响亮的耳光打到自己脸上来了。他握住了四奶奶的手，四奶奶的手倒还是暖的，依旧能让他安心，他便握着他，说你是一定不肯留在罗家的了。

四奶奶倒笑了，说这么多年了，你知道我的脾气，我也知道你的，咱们俩一别两宽，再不相见，才是好的。芽儿本来就是阿熊带大的，同他的孩子也差不多，阿熊心眼儿实，你对他好些，别再折腾了，成么？

他的声音轻极了，也温柔极了，四爷明白四奶奶就是死也不愿意再做自己的妻子了，他留着四奶奶也就是逼死了他，空在罗家祠堂里留个牌位，四奶奶的那颗心是再不会分给他半点儿了，于是他伸手进怀里摸了摸，原来休书他是早就写下了的，四奶奶虽犯了七出之条，却也有三不去的规矩，因此这封书上，四爷就只写了寥寥几句话。

罗某今有结发之妻展氏，弱冠相从，伉俪廿载，惜姻缘浅薄，鸳盟不再，立此文书为证，任凭改嫁，并无反悔，另奉资产铺面若干，愿今后别事良人，琴瑟相谐，齐眉举案，再不干涉。

四奶奶看了，哭一回，笑一回，恍惚间觉得四爷又是过去那个四爷了，那点儿善意和体贴又回来了。四爷苦笑，说我当初跪了你一跪，教你管了一辈子，如今你走了，谁来管我呢。说着站起来走出正房，他的背影是极寂寞孤单的，四奶奶捧着那纸休书，轻轻将纸张撵平了，见角落里四爷的指印上斑驳凹凸，皆是泪痕，他瞧着四爷走出这正房门子，心里空落落的，知道今后再也见不到这个人了，耳鬓厮磨将近二十年，这点儿情分终于付错了，再也没了，便哭了，哭自己的青春年华，也哭同四爷之间的生分，哭完了，心中松快了，把那休书细细折起，塞进怀里，命人叫阿熊和芽儿来。阿熊一进门，见到四奶奶的神情便看出来了。四奶奶脸上带着从未有过的轻快与惬意，整个人都舒展开来，不是从前那凄苦抑郁的模样了。芽儿给母亲磕了头，四奶奶见他如今果然结实了，很是欣慰，说你是二太太养大的，以后二太太就是你的亲娘，你要好好孝敬他。芽儿点了点头，不明白母亲为什么要这样说，四奶奶叫他去读书，阿熊见少爷去了，便上来给四奶奶磕头，四奶奶一笑，说你竟然没哭，有出息了。

阿熊也笑，说我替太太高兴，太太什么时候走？我给你收拾东西。

四奶奶笑着笑着，又哭了，搂住阿熊，说我如今不是你的太太了，四爷一向待你好，不会委屈你的，今后要珍重了。阿熊很珍惜地搂着他，说你永远是我的好太太，日后给传个话，好么，别像阿冬那个没良心的。

四奶奶把玉蝴蝶的戒指儿重新戴回手指上，说哪天我把这戒指送回来，你便知道了。他搂着阿熊，狠下心来同他说了再见，东西其实是早就收拾下的，四爷要给他的，他一样也看不上，拿了嫁妆里值些钱的轻软东西，就这么支身走了。罗家大宅知道休了四奶奶，又跑了三太太，个个吓得呆若木鸡，谁都不敢多话，二太太阿熊却一反常态，不像过去那样唯唯诺诺，竟然十分干练起来，将大宅上下打理得很妥当，杰莳少爷也帮着料理外头的事情，两人竟将这个家好好地撑起来了。

又过了一年，四爷教二太太阿熊搬进了正房，算是扶了正，他自己也搬回去，日子便这么过下去了。如今阿熊是太太了，四爷没有再讨小，失了四奶奶，他似乎对什么都不大有兴趣了，晚间回房里过夜，也是聊天的时候多，亲热的时候少，阿熊也不大在乎，他觉得如今横竖年纪大了，鹿儿嫁人后过得很好，也要有孩子了，其他几个孩子也已成人，也该给芽儿说亲事了，丈夫宠爱与否，都是无所谓的了。春去冬来，有一天有人给阿熊送来一个包裹，说是外头有人托着要给太太的，阿熊没有多想，打开看，却是四奶奶带走的那枚玉蝴蝶戒指，镶金处褪了点儿颜色，像是常年摩挲过的样子，两只蝴蝶仍旧栩栩如生，阿熊把戒指拿起来，小心翼翼地转了转，觉得那两只蝴蝶不再是一只向东，一只向西，而是你随着我，我追着你，比翼齐飞了。他笑起来，把戒指戴到手指上，又哭了，想起少年时被四爷买进罗家大门，第一次见到四奶奶，他跪在这堂屋里，仰头看着四奶奶，心中想着这是四爷心爱的太太了，是多么尊贵、多么和气的一个人。他心中想着四奶奶这么多年，如今四奶奶终于快乐了，阿熊也就快乐，他替四奶奶快乐，那眼泪水都是高兴的泪。他转头望罗家大院，太阳光照进来，院子里打扫得干干净净，一场大雪下完，眼看便又是春天了。


End file.
